


Fili's super secret .

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Fíli, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Time, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Kíli, Omega Verse, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:32:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 40,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4758236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili and Kili had been best friends for years .<br/>They grew up living next door to each other Fili had been raised by his fathers Thorin and Dwalin and Kili by Bilbo Baggins.</p><p>Years past and the boys grew up Fili into a strong Alpha male and Kili a handsome omega but Fili harboured a secret unknown to everyone but his fathers and as Kili ventures into adulthood he finds it very handy to have his special blonde around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. BEST FRIENDS

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go a new story and feedback would be great :)

"Fili" the little brunette stuck his head around the corner "Fili are you there ?"

The blonde stretched out his arms and yawned he was tired but that was normal nowadays his body was growing fast and he showed all the signs of being a strong and powerful Alpha .  
The little brunette appeared in the door way and smiling made his way over and sat on the bed .  
"Bilbo's made cookies ,choc chip ones he sent me to fetch you before I ate them all "

Fili grinned "you could eat the lot and still be skinny " the brunette punched him "it's not my fault I don't put weight on " Fili rolled his eyes it was true Kili ate endlessly and all the fattening things but had always remained slender and despite all his efforts to work out and build muscles he still boasted a small and delicate frame.

Pulling the blonde to his feet he dragged him in the direction of Bilbo and fresh baked cookies the smell of chocolaty goodness hit his nostrils and he grinned "nothing will ever smell as good as Bilbo's cookies "and nothing ever did until one day his best friend went into his first heat .

They had been walking home from school it was late summer but there were also the signs that the season would soon change to fall and the two friends drank in the last rays of warm sunshine .  
Everything had been fine a normal day okay now he thought back Kili had been a little quieter than usual but nothing to worry about .  
The brunette suddenly stopped doubling up and wrapping his arms around himself "don't feel good "looking up at Fili he blinked back tears "Fili please I think"and with that the young brunettes legs buckled beneath him .  
Fili acted swiftly catching the brunette before he fell ,scooping him up in powerful arms he glanced around making sure nobody could see he sprinted the length of the avenue the limp brunette in his arms .

Barging into the house he was met by Thorin and Dwalin "its Kili " distress was clearly etched across there sons face the two men immediately jumped up and attended to the brunette .  
It was unmistakable the smell of Kili's heat hit both men full on "Dwalin growled the young omega was smelling so good Thorin frowned at his partner "I think its best we get Kili home" turning to Fili "will you carry him "nodding the blonde once again scooped up his friend and carried him gently eventually lying him gently in his own bed ,

Thorin rang Bilbo to inform him that his son was experiencing his first heat he was fine but being three Alpha males it may be better to come home immediately .  
Bilbo wasted no time in getting back rushing to tend to his son "what happened ?" Bilbo looked directly at Fili but the blonde shrugged "I dunno he suddenly clutched his tummy went pale and fainted "  
Bilbo mopped his sons brow "poor lamb" Bilbo knew it had to happen Kili had shown all the tale tale signs of being an omega but it hadn't stopped him from hoping he was wrong .

Fili looked on concerned "whats wrong ?will he be okay ?"  
All three men turned to look at the blonde it was time for that talk .

In the end it was Thorin that sat his son down end explained what had happened to kili the young blondes eyes grew wide Kili his Kili an Omega suddenly the look of determination was etched clear across the blondes face "I'll protect him Da I'll always be there by his side "  
ruffling his sons blonde curls Thorin smiled he never doubted his son not for one second and especially where kili was concerned.

Time moved on boys turned slowly to young men but still there bond held firm both boys got accepted at the local university Fili in engineering and Kili in Art .  
Kili fell prone to heats but with the right mix of herbs it lessened his heat considerably and his blonde was always there helping him through it but there was a diference now when he caught hold of Kili's scent however faint his body responded stirring up feeling he chose to fight against this was Kili and Kili was his friend right?.


	2. Weekend Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin/Dwalin and the boys take a short break .

"KILI have you taken your herbs?"  
The brunette nodded he was due his heat anytime now and with him going away for the weekend Bilbo didn't want to take any risks.

Thorin and Dwalin put the bags into the back of the car "Fili are you coming ?"  
Fili grabbed a football and some sodas for the journey then shutting the door behind him he jumped into the back seat beside Kili.

Thorin had rented a house down by the lake for a few days and although Bilbo couldn't make it the boys had taken Kili with them .

Waving to Bilbo until he was nothing but a small dot in the distance the boys settled down humming away to old rock tunes that played on the radio .  
It was about an hour into the journey when Fili felt the weight of Kili's head on his shoulder the brunette had shut his eyes and his breathing had evened out till he fell firmly asleep tucked up against Fili's side .

Fili looked at his friend as he slept Kili had blossomed in the past year his funny gangly friend had turned into something of a beauty ,the brunette never managed to grow much facial hair mainly due to the fact that Omegas produced less masculine traits .  
He had let his hair grow till it was past his shoulders and the summer sun had bought out a sprinkling of adorable freckles across the bridge of is nose he was also blessed with a set of the plushest pinkist lips the blonde had ever seen .  
Kili attracted attention Fili had started to notice the way Alphas watched him eyes following his every move this became more noticeable when Kili came into his heat there was always a faint scent that hung around the brunette.

Kili's eyes fluttered open briefly and he smiled softly at his friend then snuggling in against his side he went back to sleep Fili looped his arm around the brunette and pulled him close the instinct to protect the Omega was growing Kili was his friend and nobody would touch him while Fili was around .

Dwalin shot Thorin a look the two men were all too aware of the boys bond and their son was showing all the signs of a strong Alpha male and the way Kili looked to him for protection was kili to be his Omega time would tell.

When Thorin finally pulled up both boys were asleep curled into each other Kili's fingers curled into Fili's shirt and the blondes arm wrapped protectively across the brunette .

"lets leave them to sleep "Dwalin shot a smile across to his husband taking the brunettes hand he pressed a kiss into the palm. Thorin lent forward and kissed his beloveds lips "you open up the house and i'll grab some beers from the cool box "  
"I like your thinkin "and with that the older men exited the car leaving the youngsters to slumber.

By the time Fili woke there were delicious smells coming from a BBQ and his stomach growled Kili giggled as he felt the blondes stomach rumbled beneath him "hungry ?"  
"Famished"the blonde replied and grabbing Kili's hand pulled him out of the car and towards were the delicious smells were coming from.

It was a perfect evening the late summer sun hung low in the sky turning everything a beautiful shade of pink .  
Dwalin opened yet another beer and swatted away yet another mozzie as it attempted to bite him "your just too juicy "Thorin laughed the big man frowned at his husband "who are you calling juicy ?"Thorin lent over and patted his husbands stomach "cuddly then"the boys couldn't help but snigger.

They weren't an obvious couple the big man was a gentle giant really and he had fought hard to woo Thorin but when he had finally let his guard down he was charmed by Dwalin and they never really looked back they adopted Fili about two years later the day they visited the orphanage the little blonde had just arrived and it was love at first sight for the couple .  
They had been led to the office and introduced to the little blonde ,huge blue eyes looked up timidly at the two big men golden curls framed his chubby little face and when he did smile it showed off adorable dimples two days later he started life with his two new daddies.

Kili and Bilbo had moved in three years later Fili was seven and the little brunette had just celebrated his forth birthday ,Thorin had gone round to welcome the new arrivals feeling that the sight of Dwalin may be a bit intimidating Fili followed along after his father and within moments the two boys were playing happily together they were like two pieces of a puzzle that just slotted together one bright as the sun the other as dark as a stormy night.

"Kee"Fili called to his friend .It was getting late the boys collected up the empty bottles and shut the lid on the BBQ they would clean it tomorrow.  
Thorin and Dwalin kissed their son goodnight and the little brunette followed .The boys were bunking together up in the loft it was a large room with views over the lake .

Snuggling down Fili waited while Kili finished in the bathroom during his heat Kili bathed a lot more to reduce the smell of his scent when the brunette finally wandered through he was just wearing grey boxers and a white tee his long hair pulled into a pony .  
Settling in beside the Alpha he flipped open his book and read quietly .  
Fili burrowed his head further into the duvet it was the first time he had shared a bed with Kili since he had started his heat and the blonde was all too aware of the scent his friend was releasing.  
Pressing his head deep into soft pillows Fili tried to focus on anything but his bodies natural urges and when his friend was finally asleep he went and sort release in the bathroom .

Fili found Thorin in the kitchen that morning Dwalin had left to find supplies in the local town and the smell of French toast wafted around the room .

"hungry "Thorin smiled at his son Fili sat down and his father dished up eggy bread and bacon .  
It was about half an hour later just as Fili had finished second helpings that Kili wandered through"morning Kili" Thorin looked up and smiled at the sleepy brunette but as Kili neared his scent hit both men .  
"Kili " the brunette jumped "have you taken your herbs ? "  
The brunette blushed "no I "  
"Go upstairs now Kili and take a quick shower as well "with his face reddening the brunette scurried back upstairs.  
."Its getting harder"Thorin looked at his son who held his head in his hands .  
"What?"  
"Ignoring Kili's heats "  
Thorin made his way around to his son and embraced him "your body responds its only natural Fili"  
"I know its just "  
Its just its Kili you mean" the blonde looked at his father and nodded .  
"Fili have you ever thought that Kili could be your one "  
The blonde looked puzzled for a while Kili his Kili his best friend in all the world could also be his one .

When Kili reappeared he was freshly showered and had taken his herbs and the scent was a lot weaker but however faint he could always smell Kili .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We discover Fili has hidden strengths but that's to come feedback would be lovely :)


	3. Histories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit of Fili's background and someone makes a pass at Kili.

Fili was a glorious child his nature was delightful and the little boy himself was a little ball of sunshine it was no surprise that both Thorin and Dwalin fell in love with him instantly .

It was something of a mystery as to why Fili had been abandoned but he had turned up on the doorsteps of the orphanage late one afternoon with only a little suitcase and a dazzling smile.

The little fella didn't seem to mind in the least that someone had abandoned him and before long he had everyone of the staff cooing over him .

It was only a couple of days later that Thorin and Dwalin came to see him .Thorin had been sent an Email to say that a suitable child had become available and he and is husband wasted no time in adopting the little lad .

Fili was a perfect match for the two men.  
Others may have craved a mother figure or been picked on because his family was a little different but Fili took everything in his stride ,nothing or nobody could dampen the little blondes spirit and Fili was happy with his two beloved daddies.

Both men had decent jobs and bought in decent incomes, Dwalin excelled in metalwork crafting truly beautiful objects .Thorin was a landscape gardener and loved the freedom it gave him and the benefits of being to be able to work outdoors.

There life was fairly routine Thorin did the school run Dwalin took him to swimclasses on a Saturday morning it was a happy family full of smiles ,love and happiness.

Eventually Fili's daddies had saved enough money to move to a bigger house in a better area .Both men were big built and Fili was growing up fast and the tiny cottage they had lived in was bursting at the seams .

It was Thorin that found the place he was out on a job one day and he spotted the forsale sign .The house was in one of the more upmarket areas but the property itself was in a bad state of repair but nothing the two men couldn't correct and Thorin put in a cheeky offer that to his amazement was accepted .

There had been a few stuffy locals who frowned at the fact that two men lived together and were raising a child but they were more than out numbered by broad minded people who welcomed the trio.

They had been there two years when The house next door went on the market and little Fili was excited to see who his new neighbours might be .The little blonde peaked through the window watching the removal van arrive then about an hour later a car pulled up. Standing on his little tippytoes he could just make out a small figure a tiny boy with what looked like a mass of dark hair Fili's heart leapt a friend and only next door.

Dwalin smirked when Thorin finally gave in and the big man handed him a plate of his homemade brownies to take "but they have only been there two hours they won't want visitors." he argued but then he looked down at the big blue eyes looking hopefully up at him and he admitted defeat .

Turns out their new neighbours were more than happy to see them .The boys bonded immediately and it gave Thorin time to get to know Bilbo .  
It seems Bilbo had raised his son on his own having lost his wife in childbirth ,there had only ever been the two of them and Kili was his precious jewel .

Thorin watched the boys while Bilbo made some tea .it was amazing as if the boys had known each other all their lives .They were total opposites yet they seemed a perfect fit together and they would prove in years to come to be inseparable.

Kili had just finished his end of term project and decided to celebrate with a coffee from one of the cafes on campus .  
Entering he spotted one of the sofas empty and headed over to it .Putting down his bag he wandered up and ordered himself his favourite plus a blueberry muffin.  
A few moments later there was a dip in the seat next to him looking sideways he was met by a pair of hazel eyes and a warm smile .  
Kili blushed he could feel his cheeks reddening and he fumbled for his coffee .After an couple of sips he went to place it back down but loosing his grip the coffee slipped and he lost half the contents on the café floor .  
Blushing furiously now he attempted to mop up the mess .  
He was suddenly aware of another set of hands and someones breath on him looking up his eyes locked with the hazel ones "here let me help " Kili sat back as the other man finished helping "please let me get you another one " the smile was warm and Kili found himself nodding .The man extended a hand to Kili "Bard the names Bard ".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback would be nice:)


	4. A sign of things to come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili body reacts in a whole lot of new ways

Kili felt the heat in his face as the handsome stranger studied him until he realized he was waiting for him to speak "Oh spiced pumpkin latte "he spluttered .  
Bard made off towards the counter to replace the spilt beverage and Kili tried to calm himself why was he behaving live such a dork he had been clumsy and inarticulate and his face was aglow what the hell was wrong with him ? Taking several deep breaths the brunette tried to calm himself patting his cheeks praying it would made the high colour instantly disappear .

Moments later Bard returned clutching Kilis new drink and seating himself back down handed it carefully to the brunette thanking him Kili immediately sipped at the extremely hot beverage and spluttered as it burnt his mouth dear gods could he do nothing right in the company of this man .  
Bards smile was soft and slow as he watched the brunette stumble from one disaster to another but he would forgive him almost anything if he were lucky enough to feel those plush pink lips pressed against his .

Kili stared down at his drink he couldn't bring himself to look this handsome man in the eye but he couldn't just ignore him "thankyou "he mumbled trying hard for something interesting or intelligent to say .  
Bard settled back he couldn't see the brunettes face just a mass of thick dark hair but he had spotted him around the university and had become really quite smitten with the dark omega .

"You do art don't you ?" okay it wasn't the greatest opening line but Bard really didn't want to frighten this gorgeous creature away .  
Kili glanced back "What oh me well yes, um yes I do " .

Bard nodded "thought so I'm in the block next to you I am studying architecture .  
"Wow "Kili was always in awe of the students in the next block they always came across as clever smart and sophisticated forgetting his nervousness he relaxed back into his seat .

From that moment on the conversation flowed Kilis nervousness long forgotten as the boys talked of all kinds of topics from whose art they admired to their favourite films and music It was only when Bards phone jumped across the table vibrating that they paused for Bard to answer .

Kili used the interruption to nip to the toilets once relieving himself he washed his hands and took a glance in the mirror ,Fuck the brunette hardly recognised himself his eyes were shinning but glassy his lips swollen and plump and his face had settled down apart from a pale pink flush across his cheeks he was glowing skin highlighted with a attractive sheen was his body responding to this attractive male ?

Suddenly he felt self conscious again he couldn't control his bodies responses and as he thought about Bard he began to feel moist his intimate parts creating a wetness he hadn't experienced before a sudden urge to kiss the man to let him kiss him back however nice Bard was he needed to distance himself right away.

Kili returned but now he felt self conscious again making his excuses he collected his bags together .

Kilis scent hit Bard full on and inwardly he groaned how dare anyone smell that good and it went straight to his cock giving him an immediate hard on which he discreetly covered with a handy cushion .He watched as the brunette moved to leave "may I see you again ?"

Kili turned to look at him he felt his cheeks heat he hadn't meant to ask the brunette out straight away but clearly the way their bodies were responding the attraction was mutual .Kili hesitated but then quickly scribbled his mobile on a stray receipt handing it to Bard "I have to go " Bard nodded he understood but if they went on a date he could kiss those lips, inhale that scent press against that body he liked Kili he liked Kili a lot .

Kili went straight round to Filis when he got back he needed the security he felt around the blonde Fili was his everything and he needed him to hold him to listen to comfort him .  
Fili knew something was up the minute the brunette walked through the door firstly the Omegas scent nearly knocked him over and then the way Kili flung himself into his arms Fili had a sixth sense were Kili was concerned well with everyone the blonde loved really and he held his friend tight ignoring the growing hardness in his trousers .  
Fili let the brunette settle and listened as he filled him in with the afternoons events humming quietly and stroking long dark hair he knew Bard he was a player and Kili it seemed was his next target well that wasn't going to happen not while he was around .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies this is half a chapter really but with post another asap thanks for the lovely kudos and comments:)


	5. Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> our boys are growing up fast

Fili couldn't help himself from the moment Kili had proved to be a Omega he felt a natural urge to protect .  
Was it he wondered just that Kili was smaller than him weaker or was it more ? He was an Alpha and a strong and handsome one at that and it was the most natural thing in the world to be protective of his best friend wasn't it ?

The blonde hadn't forgotten what Thorin had said that day in the kitchen about Kili maybe being his one he loved the brunette there was no question about that but did he love him on a physical level too?

The boys had always been close but it was more like they were brothers sharing all those years of growing up the laughter the tears their hopes and dreams but at no point in all that had there ever been the idea that they might be lovers as well .

Sighing the blonde settled back in his chair if he thought about this much more his head would explode .

Dwalin was busy in the kitchen preparing lunch and Thorin was busy cleaning the pool ,Fili could hear the brunette muttering under his breath he hated that job but the day was warm and a plunge in the water later would be most welcome .

Bilbo and Kili had been out all morning but now Fili heard their car pull up in the driveway he grinned he knew the brunette too well Thorin had promised to have the pool cleaned and the blonde gave it about ten minuites before his friend was round .  
Exactly ten minuites later he heard the latch on the gate and he turned to see the little Omega approaching trunks in hand.

"Hi" Fili welcomed his friend picking up the jug and pouring him a tall glass of lemonade "where have you been ?"Fili had gone round earlier but had received no reply "I" the brunette seemed reluctant to speak " I had an appointment in town" he muttered "  
Fili's natural instinct was concern "what for your not ill are you ?" the brunette shook he head .  
Not quite making full eye contact with his friend he continued " I had to go to the doctors but it wasn't because I was poorly " the brunette took a large gulp of the cool drink flushing slightly he continued "I had to go for a sex education lesson "  
Fili stared at his friend the brunette was blushing furiously "but we know all about sex from school " he looked at Kili puzzled surely Kili knew what sex involved .

Taking another large gulp of lemonade the brunette continued " Yes of course but as an Omega we have to take a lot of precautions .  
Thinking about it now he hadn't really thought through the added complications of being an Omega ,Yes Kili had started taking herbs and he had to be extra hygienic taking extra showers and changing his underwear more regularly but what else .  
As though reading his mind the brunette continued " my body has started to respond to Alpha males well ones I find attractive anyway "  
Fili watched as his friend struggled to find the right words "anyway it seems that when I start dating my body will become extra appealing to the Alpha releasing an scent that heightens their sexual urges and I will feel my body prepare itself for intercourse and all this can happen just by kissing "Kili was frowning now and glanced quickly at his friend "and all this intensifies around the time of my heat ,I can have sex in fact my body will demand it if its the right person but I must not let them knot otherwise I will fall pregnant "

The blonde watched his friend shift uncomfortably ,scooting close he wrapped an arm around his friend "you'll be fine Kili and I'll be close by if ever need me I promise you "carefully he pressed a kiss into dark locks squeezing the little Omega tight .

Dwalin arrived with lunch which the boys polished off quickly and then stripping down to their trunks headed to the pool .  
Fili followed his friend as he made his way over to the water taking in the young brunettes lithe form Kili was appealing physically there was no doubt about it his slim hips long legs and pert bum .  
Fili scolded himself for thinking these things about his best friend but having checked Kili out he now found himself semi hard in his swim trunks .  
Quickly making an excuse he bolted for the safety of the house and once behind closed doors he attended to his eager cock ,well that answered that question yes it seemed he did find his best friend sexually appealing .

The afternoon had been long and lazy in fact it had been the perfect summers day , Bilbo had gone to work and left Kili in Dwalins and Thorins care and after a whole afternoon of swimming and playing in the pool the two boys were exhausted .  
Fili had fallen asleep but not before he had wrapped his body protectively around the brunette Kili was still awake but warm and snoozy nestled in against his friend but today there was a difference today his body was responding to his Alpha friend.

Kili blushed at the thought that Fili would notice his body responding he couldn't do this not to his best friend.  
Bard had called the night before and asked Kili out on a date clearly he needed to find himself an Alpha boyfriend and Bard had seemed charming maybe he would give the brunette a chance .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay apologies again this chapter is short but I was determined to update .The story has barely moved on sorry but at least now we know our boys fancy each other :)  
> Thankyou for the lovely comments and Kudos it means a lot


	6. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why was I made an Omega?  
> This isn't perfect and my punctuation isn't great but I though an imperfect update is better than no update at all :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized I don't know heaps about the Omega verse so bare with me .  
> Feedback would be great :)

Kili groaned . Why had life been so cruel ,why did he have to be an Omega ? Rolling over he snuggled into the warm bedclothes, trying desperately to find some sleep .  
This particular heat had hit him hard ,and Bilbo had forbidden him to go to college . There was an understanding that if Omega's were experiencing heats ,they could stay at home as long as the school work was done .Clutching his tummy ,he softly rubbed his hand across his swollen midriff .Another thing that he loathed was how big he felt ,like his whole body was twice its normal size and extremely sensitive .

Bilbo had been doing some reading up. Being faced with rearing an Omega was not something that had crossed his mind . There were an awful lot of complications, and his son would have to be strong .Before leaving for work the curly haired man had taken time to talk to the little brunette .  
"Kili " Bilbo knew his son was awake and that, the brunette was avoiding taking his herbs ," Kili its time for your herbs "

The lump that was Kili shifted, and an dishevelled head of brown hair appeared from under the covers .Pouting the young Omega accepted the glass from his father . Bilbo couldn't help but smile .Kili was still a child in so many ways , and certainly not wise in the ways of the world ,Despite this there was a talk that Bilbo needed to have with his son ,and it could be delayed no longer .

Sitting himself on the bed, he took Kili's hand gently in his own ."Kili before I go there's something I need to show you " .  
The young brunette put down his glass ,still grimacing from swollowing the fowl tasting drink ,then gave his father all of his attention.Staring at his son Bilbo felt a lump form in his throat , and he hesitated .but it was now or never.

Bilbo missed his wife ,but never more than when it came to dealing with his son. Kili had been cheated of his mother ,arriving as she left, and it was times like this when he felt the loss the most .Slowly he pulled out a bag from behind his back and handed it to the little Omega.

Kili glanced over the stylish bag .It was a bright pink ,with pretty gold and white lettering .Glancing briefly at his father he continued . Peering inside he found a box .It was white ,but embellished with a million tiny love hearts in the deep fuscia pink ,and he couldn't help but think it looked a bit girly .With curiosity finally getting the better of him he pulled out the box ,and removed the lid .What he wasn't ready for was, what he found inside .Face flushing he dared to make eye contact with Bilbo ."Kili darling "Bilbo extended a hand and combed it slowly through unruly locks.  
  
"Kili this is to help you when you are in heat " The brunette stared .He knew what it was ,he had seen cocks before ,but sitting in bed with his dad, watching him intently made him want to curl up and die .  
"Kili sweetheart there's nothing to be embarrassed about " Bilbo gripped his sons hand tightly . "I need you to experiment ,to use it in the bath maybe ? ,there's some instructions that goes with it that I need you to read ,but if you feel and kind of resistance or pain ,promise me you will stop ."Bilbo could sense his sons discomfort and all he ached to do was gather the brunette in his arms and protect him from the world .But there would be a time when Kili would want to mate and it was best he was prepared.  


Bilbo had left soon after their talk and Kili found himself flicking through the small book of instructions that had come in the box .Deciding to run himself a deep bubble bath ,he sank into the warm water .looking hesitantly at the Dildo he took it gently in his hands . It looked big and it was hard ,surely it would hurt ?Squeezing his eyes tightly shut he lined the Dildo up to his entrance but fear got the better of him ,and he should really play with himself a little first ,loosen himself a little.Suddenly he felt overwhelmed and tears pricked his eyes ,he couldn't do this ,why did he have to be an Omega ?Why couldn't he just be a strong Alpha like Fili .

Fili was just finishing up with his homework when he heard a soft knock at the door . Peering out of his window he saw it was Kili .He hadn't seen the young Omega for a couple of days ,due to him being in heat and he had missed his friend terribly .He listened as soft footsteps made there way upstairs,stopping when they reached his door . As soon as Kili entered Fili knew he was still in his heat , Fighting down all his bodies natural urges he welcomed his little friend ,making room next to him at the desk ,were he was working on his laptop .

Kili seemed unusually quite ,just watching as Fili found them stupid youtube footage . "Fili " it was bearly more than a whisper ,but Fili heard it clearly ,"Fili there's something I need you to help me with " .Stopping what he was doing he gave Kili his full attention . "Fili my heats are getting worst , and I am becoming more and more uncomfortable ". The little brunette paused ,not making eye contact . Fili waited not wanting to interrupt his little friend ."Bilbo gave me this ". Fili's eyes widened as the brunette produced his gift from Bilbo.  
"Your dad gave you this. " Kili nodded finally meeting Fili's eyes ."It's suppose to help " the brunette was now glowing a deep shade of red "and I wondered if you could erm ,help me ?"  
Fili was lost for words,but finally he knodded gently at the little brunette.Kili was his best friend and if Kili needed him then he would most certainly help.


	7. Advice and first times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili needs help

Fili hadn't seen Kili for a couple of days,to be honest he had been avoiding his little friend. The whole Dildo thing had got them both a little embarrassed and soon after asking Kili had left. Now added to that, there had been a two day break which just increased Fili's feeling of unease.It wasn't that he didn't want to help, but was afraid of how his body may react .Flopping down on his bed he tried to think of away to help Kili he hated this and the fact that his friend was suffering.

In the end he found Thorin .The big brunette had been pottering in the greenhouse all morning and having made two cups of tea Fili wandered out to join him.Fili rarely ventured into the greenhouse preferring to stay around the deck and pool so Thorin was a little surprised to see his son standing in the doorway holding two mugs of hot tea. Pulling out a couple of crates he gestured to his son to sit . 

Both men sat quietly for a minute sipping their warm beverage .A little bumblebee buzzed around noisily breaking the silence until Fili finally cleared his throat."Thorin " Fili knew he was looking at him but he couldn't will himself to look directly at his father.  
"Thorin ,Kili's heats are getting much worse "The big man nodded still watching his son "and he has asked if I can help "Thorin took another sip of his tea ."Thorin how can I help him, I am an Alpha and he is an Omega even though Bilbo has given him a Dildo I am not sure I would be able to control my instincts " .  
Fili waited to gauge Thorins response but his fathers expression was calm . "Bilbo's bought him a Dildo ,well that may help but what he really needs is to take a lover Bilbo should know this ".  
Fili's eyes widened Kili ,his Kili take a lover ,no that couldn't possibly be right .  
As if reading his mind Thorin pulled his crate up closer to Fili's ."Listen Fili this may seem wrong but think of it this way .Kili's body is made to bare children and it is what all his instincts are telling him If Kili took a lover it would go a long way to satisfying those urges "  
Fili blinked unsure what to say .All he knew that there was a fierce determination building inside him that the person to satisfy Kili would be him .  
"Bilbo has done what he thinks is right, but nothing replaces a living breathing person and especially someone you love and trust .That's proberly why Kili came to you " Fili suddenly felt guilty ,Kili had come to him for help and although he had agreed Fili had avoided the little brunette ever since."Do you think that's what Kili meant by asking me to help ?"  
Thorin nodded"I don't think there's anyone in this world Kili trusts more than you ".Reaching out he combed his fingers through his sons long golden hair .  
"Go and find Kili he needs you . I will talk to Dwalin ,see about renting the boathouse this weekend and we could take Kili with us with Bilbo's permission of course .  
Leaping up Fili hugged his father ,he felt like a huge weight had been lifted Kili wanted him as an lover and Fili was determined that he would be the best lover in the entire world.

 

Dwalin had managed to get the boathouse that weekend and Fili wasted no time in telling Kili .Thorin also had a quite word with Bilbo on Fili's behalf and Bilbo agreed although he stressed the point that the boys must stop before Fili knotted ,Kili had a bright future ahead of him and an unwanted pregnancy would be a disaster .Dwalin on the other hand just got a warm ,fuzzy feeling at the thought of them both being Granpa's .

It was on the Thursday evening when Thorin wandered into Fili's room .Dropping down a bag on the bed he gave his son a soft smile ,"a few things for the weekend "and with that he left shutting the door behind him .Fill wasted no time riffling through the contents .There were three books and as Fili flipped through the pages he felt his face flushing ,there was also some lube , some oils and bubblebaths and lastly some candles .What the hell did he need candles for, but having scanned through one of the books it seemed that an intimate atmosphere helped relax the Omega.  
Changing into his pyjamas Fili continued to read .The pictures in the books were quite explicit and Fili had no problem imaginging the things he would do to the dark Omega at the weekend .His cock by now was rock hard and he sought release ,working through his orgasm as he thought of nothing but Kili .

The brunette immediately curled into Fili's side as he always did on these long journeys ,pressing his smaller body against the strong blondes . Fili wasn't sure if he would last the trip ,the subtle scent that Kili always obmitted ,mixed with his coconut shampoo and cologne was a heady mixture , but Fili had waited this long ,he could wait a little longer.  
They stopped to eat enroute as it would be late when they arrived ,a nice little itallian with the best pizza's and Fili ate his own and then happily helped Kili out with his.If Kili was nervous he wasn't showing it ,nuzzling into the Alpha whenever he could .It was nice the feeling of Kili pressed against him and Fili couldn't help but think of how Kili would feel underneath him.Would he wimper ,would he cry out .Time would tell.

It was gone eleven when they finally arrived .All four of them worked to unpack the car and after a warm drink headed off to bed . Thorin caught hold of his son before he headed upstairs "just remember a Omega is a rare and precious creature Fili ,treat Kili gently it is his first time and no knotting, "Fili nodded " remember we love you ," Fili hugged his father and Thorin held him close not seeming to want to let go but eventually Fili was released and followed the little Omega upstairs.  
Kili was unpacking his bags when Fili arrived .He watched as the Omega moved around the room .Finally realising Fili was there Kili approached him blushing "I was thinking of taking a bath"hesitating he added nervously "would you like a bath ?"Fili nodded gently cupping Kili's face in is hand and running his fingers through long ,dark tresses "I'll run the bath while you finish unpacking "Kili nodded and resumed his chore while Fili dug about for the bag Thorin had given him.  
Running the water nice and deep he added bubbles,then he dug out the little candles and dotted them around the room .The flames threw gentle light against the wall and made the whole room look cosy ,Fili was instantly grateful Thorin had included them . He was just removing his hoodie when Kili joined him "this looks nice "and leaning forward he presed a kiss softly against Fili's lips ."Here let me "and pushing Fili's hand aside he slowly began to remove The blondes clothes.Fili watched as Kili slowly unbuttoned ,first his shirt and then his jeans ,soft fingers exploring his well defined muscles.Once they had removed Fili's jeans his bulge was clear to see ,straining against his briefs .Kili ran his fingers gently along the hem and the pulled carefully immediately Fili's cock sprung free and Kili gazed in awe.  
Now it was Fili's turn ,his cock was rock hard and he did his best to try and ignore it . Being as gentle as possible he slowly undressed the dark Omega ,taking time to press soft kisses here and there.Kili's body began to respond ,he could smell the powerful scent his friend was releasing and when he carefully pulled down his panties his slick became obvious . Fili gently explored Kili's body running his fingers through the slick then gently probing to locate his friends puckered entrance,  
Kili was breathing heavily his face flushed it all felt so good ,he could finally let go of all the emotions he had been bottling up and just go with his bodies natural urges.Fili was being gentle but Kili craved more and told the Alpha .Spurred on Fili pushed Kili against the wall and the Omega immediately opened his legs wider to give Fili more access .Kili's chest was heaving and his breathing heavy and Fili thought he had never seen his friend look more beautiful .  
Leaning in for a kiss he used his hands to cup Kili's firm ass ,loving the feel of the firm buttocks in his hands .There bodies were flush against one another now and the bath was long forgotton ".Looping his arms and legs around his Alpha Kili held on as Fili lifted him .Carrying him easily he laid him gently on the bed .Standing back fili admired the view. Kili watched him with lust filled eyes the already dark orbs looking almost black,the brunettes legs were open slick coating the inner thighs and Fili bend down and nuzzled in inhaling the scent. A Hand dug into the blondes scalp as he stroked the creamy flesh ,encouraging Kili to open his legs wider and eventualy settling between them .Then pushing the Omegas knee's up to expose his little pucker he slicked his finger and pressed gently, the muscle instantly giving way and his finger entering Kili's body .The brunettes back arched and his breathing becoming progressively heavier ,his eyes squeezed shut "Kili am I hurting you "the blonde hesitated he would hate to cause Kili any pain ,  
Kili shook his head "no ,feels so good "Spurred on by this Fili added a second then third finger ,his cock swung heavy between his thighs and he was desperate to fuck his friend but it was Kili's first time and everything needed to be perfect,"Fili please I need more "the brunette was restless beneath him pushing himself against Fili's fingers ,demanding more .So deciding the Omega was ready Fili linned himself up and pushed in .  
The blondes cock was long and thick but Kili took it easily .Slowly pulling back the blonde thrust again gently at first but then with more urgently .  
Kili's body shuddered as Fili fucked him .The blondes cock sent lightning bolts through his body ,everything felt like it was ablaze too much but at the same time not enough.Clinging on to the bedding Kili's body was being shifted slowly up the bed by the pure force of the blonde fucking him .  
Kili found his head pressed against the headboard ,his hands made contact with Fili he could feel the taught muscle working beneath the skin .Suddenly Fili shuddered the thrusts became more eratic and he thrust deep inside Kili causing the brunette to cry out .Fili came body shuddering and his little brunette clinging to him .Pulling out quickly he collapsed at Kili's side ,immediately pulling the Omega close .  
Slowly carding his fingers through dark hair he relaxed "good "he waited for the brunette to reply .  
Kili was exhausted his body overly sensitive but he lay in his blondes arms "Amazing and thankyou" .Lying back the blonde smiled God that had felt incredible this was one favour he was going to love.

 

 

2


	8. A Dirty Weekend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys aren't the only ones feeling broody.

Dwalin wandered through to where Thorin was preparing lunch "No sign of the boys yet then ?" Thorin shook his head "nope and don't you dare disturb them ,they will show up soon enough when they get hungry ."  
Dwalin muttered something that Thorin couldn't quite makeout under his breath .  
Moving forward he gently wrapped his arms around the big man "Dwalin for gods sake !you would think it was you having the heats ,whats with all this broodiness?"The big man just shrugged his shoulders and tried to move from Thorins grip.  
"Its nothing just can't help thinking that it would be nice to have a wee one around the place again " Thorin tightened his grip pulling his husband close "you are such a big softy ,you know that " Dwalin huffed but relaxed into Thorins embrace letting the brunette pepper his cheek with soft kisses "and what exactly do you think Bilbo would say if we let the boys knot and Kili went back with child ?"Thorin nuzzled up to his husband .  
Dwalin nodded "aye the wee man would have a melt down.Your right lets just forget it "

Thorin moved so he was standing in front of his husband now . "I am convinced that Kili is Fili's one ,the boys were made for each other "reaching forward he cupped Dwalins face in his hands and pressed a gentle kiss to rough lips. "Fili knows this but Kili is just a jumble of emotions and he needs time ,but asking Fili to be his lover is a good sign "  
Dwalin nodded" aye I don't see anyone else that would appeal to Fili the way Kili does and it would be a beautiful wee bairn !"  
Thorin laughed" I give up ,now what say we take the food down to the lake and eat it there?"  
Dwalin nodded "aye okay "and grabbing the plates they headed off .

Fili's eyes fluttered open,light streamed in and he guessed it was late .Kili was snuggled into his side ,still asleep .Fili thought back to the previous night ,how amazing it had felt and how beautiful Kili had looked in the throws of passion .  
The little brunette stirred and opened his eyes fili immediately pressed a soft kiss on Kili's forhead and carded his fingers through dark tresses.  
"How do you feel ?are you okay ?" Fili had worried he had been too rough and maybe hurt the Omega,but Kili's smile put him immediately at ease.

Stretching Kili sat up immediately looking around for the clock "what time is it ?"Fili shrugged  
"Not sure but I guess late " Fili was in no mood to move enjoying the closeness with his little brunette ,his cock still half hard under the covers .  
"We never had that bath "the bunette turned to look at Fili. Blushing slightly he added "do you think we could take one now ?"  
Fili nodded in agreement and he watched as the little brunette left the safety of the bed and made his way across the room . His cock was now rock hard and he pulled on some boxers in an attempt to disguise it and wandered through to join Kili .  
The brunette had filled the bath with bubbles and while Kili looked for a hairband Fili sank into the warm water .  
Finally Kili joined him ,settling himself between the Alpha's legs and leaning back on his broad chest .  
Fili put soap on the wash cloth and started gently rubbing it across Kili's exposed skin .Pushing away Kili's hair he couldn't help but kiss the soft exposed flesh, then unable to control himself he started nibbling at the brunettes collar bone the little Omega was just too tempting.  
Kili pushed back against him clearly aroused by Fili's touches ,he needed to have more contact with the blonde Alpha.  
Fili was hard he could tell and the thought of the blondes cock inside him increased Kili's feeling of need .  
"Fili " the brunette didn't really need to ask Fili could tell the brunette was aroused .The scent and the sudden heat of his body told the Alpha that .Kili shifted forward letting Fili step out of the bath then stood up himself only to have the Alpha sweep him up in his arms .  
Fili's cock swung hot and heavy between his legs as he carried Kili to the bed ,Laying him gently on messy sheets he took a second to admire the Omega .The brunette was panting, suddenly the need for Fili to be inside him over whelming .Spreading his legs wide he offered himself up to his blonde. Fili could see that Kili was already wet ,slick coating his creamy thighs .His little pucker was already gapping,begging for the blondes cock and settling himself on the bed he couldn't resist leaning in and inhaling his friends scent,running a finger through the slick ,then bringing it to his lips to taste the brunette .  
"Fili please" Kili's eyes were impossibly big and a pink flush covered his face and neck .  
"SShh hush now "Fili cooed lining himself up to the gaping entrance "Fili will look after you "

The weekend came and went .Fili serviced Kili several times and the blonde grew in confidence but he wanted more than to just satisfy Kili's heats ,he loved his little friend and now having had a taste of sex Fili decided he was going to amaze the little Omega and become the best lover ever but first he would have to do some serious research . 

Kili sat in his room ,he was busy working on a project that needed to be handed in the following day and it was late but the little brunettes head was full of his blonde Alpha ,he had missed him terribly when he had got home the bed seemed so empty without him.  
Bilbo and he had talked after returning from the weekend ,his father holding him close and listening as Kili explained how amazing it had felt to have Fili satisfy him . Humming Bilbo agreed that in fact it had been a good idea for his little Omega to take Fili as his lover and Bilbo Knew that he could trust the blonde Alpha with his son. Bilbo couldn't help but wonder could Fili be Kili's perfect Alpha, could it be that the two boys were meant to be together, it would make sense but it was early and the boys had plenty of time ahead of them. Kili was just finishing up when his phone jumped across the table ,alerting him .Opening up the phone he saw that there was a message .Not recognising the number he scrolled down to see who would send him a message this late ."Bard" The little brunette had all but forgotten about the man,and now here he was asking him out on a date. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Bard is making a comeback and Fili's head is turned by another Omega :)


	9. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet a new Omega

Kili hadn't seen his blonde for a couple of days .It was nearing the end of term and they had both been incredibly busy ,choosing to spend every free moment cramming for end of term exams .  
Placing his pencil down the Omega let out a long sigh .That was it the final paper and he was suddenly enveloped with a blissful sense of freedom .

Kili knew that Fili had finished earlier this morning and filled with good cheer the little brunette headed off to find his best friend .Fili's block was a full ten minute walk from his own ,so grabbing his favourite takeout coffee he headed in the direction he knew his Alpha would be .

Kili wandered through the campus enjoying the few rays of sunshine that had managed to filter through in the late summer sky. The brunette was due his heat again and he blushed as he though back to how Fili had serviced him ,just the memory sent a gentle pooling of warmth to the brunettes stomach and a hint of moistness between his thighs.  
Kili worried as to how they would cope with the onset of his new heat ,before it had been fine, the boathouse was large and the room that he and Fili had occupied had been a good distance from Thorins and Dwalins but at home there would be Bilbo and he wouldn't feel at all comfortable having sex with his father so close .

Pulled from his thoughts he realised that he had reached Fili's block .He didn't often leave his part of the campus the artists kept to themselves preferring their own company, and to be honest he knew none of Fili's fellow students except for Gilmi and Legolas ,both of which he liked very much .  
Entering he made his way to were he knew his blonde would be .Nearing the room he was aware of voices ,one being his blonde .Kili found himself hesitating ,being an Omega nearing his heat made him timid sometimes and he went out of his way to avoid any large groups of strangers ,he could hear Legolas and Gilmi but there where other numerous voices he didn't recognise.  
In the end he found himself hovering in the hallway ,not quite sure what to do ,maybe if he waited a few people would leave ,or Fili would leave and he would catch him as he passed so quietly he waited as he listened to the group banter with one another .

"So Fili tell me is there anyone special that has a claim on your heart or is it free for me to steal ."  
Kili froze ,who was asking his blonde about his heart ?Holding his breath he waited for Fili to answer and after a lengthy pause the blonde spoke.  
"My heart is free to be claimed and my body ready to satisfy the Omega of my choosing "  
Whoever the other voice was laughed ,it belonged to another Omega Kili was certain and Fili seemed to be encouraging the others flirtatious behaviour  
Kili felt as though someone had physically punched him. Fili his Alpha and best friend in the world with someone else ,for some reason the little brunette had always hoped it would always be the two of them .The Omega had really never doubted their closeness and when it had progressed to a physical level he had hoped that it would confirm their bond .He had let Fili have sex with him and he had been demanding of his blonde friend and suddenly he was wracked with the feeling of shame ,he was cheap and the blonde had just been kind enough to help him .Fili may not even have wanted to satisfy his needs and he had pushed the blonde to have sex .  
Tears welled up in the brunettes eyes as he convinced himself that he had been selfish ,Fili had every right to be with the Omega of his choosing and if that wasn't him well he would have to accept it ,but it didn't stop the pain that suddenly gripped his heart .

Fili watched as the pretty Omega moved about him .Lindir was a close friend of Legolas and the young man had travelled to spend a weekend with his friend .There was something very familiar about the new Omega ,his delicate features ,long glossy hair that fell below his shoulders and a body for sin but the eyes were a blue an cold blue they lacked the depth and warmth of Kili's .  
"Could I persuade you to chaperone me tonight Fili .I am nearing my heat and I would feel a lot safer if you were around to protect me"  
Kili waited for the blondes reply and wished he hadn't .  
"How do you know that it may be even riskier to have me with you " the laugh was like musical notes floating on air to Kili's sensitive ears ,Fili liked this Omega it was clear and with tears running openly down his cheeks he made his retreat .

Fili had meant to go and see his friend tonight .He had planned a film night ,popcorn and netflixs .He knew Kili would be nearing his heat and would needing him to service him again ,not that Fili minded in the least .Then he had met Lindir and got distracted .Kili was the only real Omega the blonde had ever really been around and he had to admit that this new addition was quite tempting but he wasn't Kili the little brunette held his heart and then there had been the sex Fili knew that for him there would be nobody who looked quite as beautiful as the Kili did when he was spread out before him .

So quite why he found himself escorting Lindir he wasn't sure ,but the Omega was pressing against his body as they juggled for space in the busy bar .Although he knew Kili held his heart the scent the new Omega was releasing was sorely tempting .Fili was an Alpha male and of course all his instincts were to protect the Omega ,so when anyone attempted to approach the Omega Fili saw them off .  
Kili always avoided crowds especially anywhere near the time of his heat and Fili could begin to understand why in a room dominated with Alpha males an ripe Omega was a little like a ticking bomb and Fili couldn't help but think that anytime now things could explode .

The night had been fun and the four boys stood on the corner of the street deciding what to do next Gilmi was hungry so they headed towards the take out . Just as they entered Fili noticed a familiar face, Bard was watching the group from one of the tables ,he was out with his Alpha mates and they had proberly picked up on Linidrs scent .The blonde instinctly wrapped his arm around the Omega and pulled him close.

Kili was trying to watch TV but he couldn't help but keep checking to see if Fili was home .In the end he must have fallen asleep but awoke when he heard the slamming of doors and a running engine . Going to the window he peered from behind the curtain .Fili had just arrived home ,checking his watch he saw it was gone three .The blonde was alone but the brunettes heart sank a little ,had he been out all this time with the new Omega,if that was the case he must like him.

Kili felt terrible ,he hadn't slept a wink ,he was due his heat and he had been ready to ask Fili to service him but now Fili had a new Omega and he resigned himself to another uncomfortable heat .Pulling open the draw he looked at the dildo Bilbo had given him .The object looked cold and alien ,nothing like Fili's strong body but this time it would have to do .

Legolas laughed on the other end of the phone .  
"I don't think Lindir will take no for an answer ,you have made quite an impression " Fili was trying to get out of going for lunch with the boys .The blonde knew Kili was nearing his heat and he really wanted to check on his little friend .  
"Fili seriously you would be doing me a favour ,Lindir is in heat and having you around seems to keep the unwanted Alpha's away "  
Fili hesitated he moved to the window were he could see Kili in the garden .Although late summer the sun was bright and the little Omega was wrapped up in thick jumpers and under a blanket on one of the sun chairs and Fili knew it was a sign that the Omega was in heat .  
The voice continued on the other end of the phone  
"Please Fili I don't get to see Lindir very often and you would be doing me a huge favour "so reluctantly the Blonde agreed .

Kili couldn't help the bitter disappointment as he heard the car door slam .He knew it was Fili's and he had hoped the blonde would come and find him ,his heats always made him emotional and it was no surprise when big ,fat tears started rolling silently down his cheeks .

Bard was surprised when he got the phone call .The little brunette had nursed himself through his heat but it had been hard ,his whole body ached for an Alpha male and the fact that it had been so amazing with Fili only a month before only made matters worst .  
Kili was a careful Omega he retreated when in heat but now after four days of hiding away it was safe to go out .Fili hadn't been around at all while kili had been in heat and the little brunette had decided that it was his fault ,he had forced his friend to service him and it was clear that Fili's heart lay elsewhere so summoning all his courage he had called Bard.  
The Handsome Alpha was due to pick Kili up in ten minutes and the Omega had butterflies in his tummy .Hearing a car pulling up he assumed it was Bard but Fili was back from the gym .The blonde caught him looking and waved ,heading over towards his friends house he knocked the door .  
Kili flew down the stairs ,pulling the door open Fili stepped in .  
"Kili I am so sorry I haven't been around " But he never got to explain as he was distracted when a strange car pulled up on the drive and Bard stepped out .


	10. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili goes out with Bard and Fili has regrets

Fili watched as Kili ran inside and collected his coat .Bard was waiting and all his instincts wanted to tell the other Alpha to go away ,but he had no right ,Kili was free to do as he pleased and clearly he had decided to take a chance on Bard .

Bard meantime was waiting by the car as if sensing that this could be awkward .Normally he would flex his muscles ,show his dominance but this was a first date and the last thing he wanted to do was frighten Kili off .

Kili paused briefly "Fili I have to go otherwise we will miss the film " there was regret in Kili's voice ,the blonde could detect it but reluctantly he let the brunette pass.  
Kili climbed in next to Bard without giving Fili a second glance. The other Alpha switched on the engine and backed down the drive ,then indicating right Fili watched as the car moved away eventually disappearing from view and inside that car was the Omega that held his heart. 

Fili had been a fool he had been distracted and now as he was suddenly hit by the pain in his heart he knew he only had himself to blame .He had let his head be turned by Lindir .How must Kili have felt shut away for days ,coping with his heat all alone .No the only person at fault here was him .

Fili strode back and forth across the room .Bard was a player ,he had wooed many of the prettiest Omegas on campus but never settled with any of them .There were also rumors that he pushed them for sex ,promising commitment and then finishing the relationship .Kili was such an innocent he would be easy pray for Bard.

There was nothing else for it .Grabbing one of Dwalins coats and a beanie Thorin used for work Fili made for the door ,Bard was too much of a risk and he wanted to be there if anything went amiss.

Kili loved the cinema and he especially liked the quirky independent that both he and Fili were members of and Fili knew that's were they would go .Parking up he raced inside hoping that he hadn't missed his chance .  
Scanning the film choices he smiled to himself .Starwars or a chick flick .Fili and Kili had made an agreement to see Starwars together so the chick flick it was .  
Pulling up his collar he purchased his ticket and made his way in .The cinema was dark and it was still running through previews of forth coming movies ,he spotted Kili immediately the brunettes high pony giving him a distinctive silhouette.

Finding a seat Fili got himself settled ,the film was cute and he found himself smiling through it and there was no denying the fuzzy feeling he got at the happy ending .  
Holding back he waited for Bard and Kili to leave ,then followed at a safe distance .  
He had hoped they would head straight home but instead they made for the little coffee shop a few doors down from the cinema .Fili positioned himself in a doorway opposite .It was getting chilly and he pulled the big coat around himself to keep warm .  
Watching Kili with Bard this evening had been hard . He and Kili up till now did almost everything out of uni together and watching Kili with someone else hurt .Thinking back to what Thorin had said made Fili even more regretful .Kili had given himself to Fili in the most personal of ways and it had been amazing ,how then had he been stupid enough to abandon him .

Fili watched as the two boys sat in the window chatting and the blonde wondered if Kili had got cream on the tip of his nose again ,he always did and Fili was always wiping it clean .It was beginning to spit with rain and the blonde wished the boys would move on ,he was getting chilled and wanted his bed but he needed to know Kili was safe.

After what seemed like an age the two boys made to leave .Bard clearly settled the tab and held the door for Kili and then to Fili's horror took the brunettes hand in his ,the blondes blood was beginning to boil ,this was looking all to cosy for his liking .

Kili sank into the car seat .It had been a nice evening and Bard had been very attentive ,even offering his hankie when Kili had shed a few tears at the happy ending of the film .The brunette was handsome there was no doubt about that and the conversation was easy ,but he wasn't Fili ,it wasn't his blonde but Fili had someone else now so he needed to find an Alpha of his own .

Before he realised Bard was pulling up outside the house .Kili glanced to see if Fili's car was in the drive and his heart sank when he saw it was gone ,proberly Fili was out again with his new Omega.Suddenly Bard pulled his attention away and Kili realised he was asking to see him again .  
"I have had a lovely time thankyou " Bard smiled and leaning forward bought a hand up to cup Kili's jaw ,then he planted the briefest of kisses on the soft plush lips he was so desperate to devour .  
"Friday?"Kili found himself agreeing and was rewarded with another soft kiss  
"Till then "Bard nodded as Kili excited the car and made for the door .He had shown a lot of control tonight ,Kili was special ,an innocent .It would take time to build up the brunettes trust but it would be worth it when the pretty Omega was full of his cock ,moaning like whore as he fucked him .

Fili had waited for Bard to leave ,relived that he had behaved like the perfect gentleman .Seeing Kili's light go on in the bedroom he suddenly ached for his own bed ,he was cold and tired .  
Thorin was just retiring and they met in the hall .  
"Been out with Kili ?" Fili shook his head .  
"Kili had a date tonight so I went out alone " Fili kept his eyes downwards,somthing was wrong .Thorin could read his son like a book .  
"You look frozen! Go, get into bed I will bring you some camomile tea "with that the big brunette headed to the kitchen and Fili to his room .Pulling on his PJ's the blonde snuggled up in his bed .Thorin arrived moments later clasping two mugs .Placing the tea down and settling himself he cleared his throat and looked his son in the eye,  
"Why don't you tell me all about it ".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quicky chapter .


	11. Thorin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin sets his son straight :)  
> This has been written for awhile and I kept tweeking it but here goes :)  
> Happy Easter everyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next the boys talk amongst other things:) and Bard is not happy !!!

Fili warmed his cool hands on the hot mug of herbal tea. Now he was cosy and in his bed all he really wanted to do was sleep ,but Thorin was very much awake and waiting for him to speak .

"So ?" Thorins voice was quiet but demanding at the same time .

 

Where did he start ,okay he would just go with the truth and to hell with the consequences .

"I've been an idiot " Thorins gaze didn't falter and he said nothing so Fili continued .  
"I didn't help Kili with his heat and I spent the whole time with another Omega " the words tumbled out ,almost as though if he said them quickly they wouldn't be all that bad .One look at Thorins face told him that he was wrong .

"Legolas had a friend staying and he was nearing his heat ,he asked me to chaperone him while we were out ".He lifted his cup and took a sip of tea ,not really wanting to look in Thorins direction "and after the first night I just felt obliged to do it again "

Lifting his eyes he risked a quick look at his father .The big brunette was frowning ,thinking but not speaking so Fili continued .

"I neglected Kili ,I didn't see him at all during his heat and now he is seeing another Alpha ,tonight was their first date and I followed just to make sure he was safe " As he said the words he sunk a little into his warm bedding .

Kili was seeing another Alpha ,just saying the words made his heart hurt he had been such an idiot .Scrubbing at his eyes he tried in vain to disguise the fact that he was crying and a little sob escaped his lips .

Thorin said nothing .He watched as his son fought against his emotions .He was angry with Fili but there was also the fact that he had been distracted by another Omega .They had never doubted that the boys were meant to be together but what if they were wrong?

"Fili look at me ,I want you to give me an honest answer,do you doubt that Kili is your one?" Moving a little closer to his son he took his hands in his .  
"If you think that Kili isn't your Omega then you must tell me ,we have always naturally assumed that you boys would be together but maybe we are wrong "

"No "Fili was crying now .  
"Kili is my one I know that but I pushed him away and straight into the arms of a bad Alpha .Bard is a bad Alpha and I worry what he may do " 

Thorin moved forward pulling Fili into a hug and continued to hold him close .Any doubt there had been was instantly quashed Fili had been foolish ,easily distracted but it was easy to see that his heart belonged to Kili .

Hushing his son he gently rocked the blonde ,running his fingers through long blonde hair .he hadn't done this since Fili was a child when the blonde would run in with a scraped knee or a wasp sting and just for a moment it was as if Fili was that little boy again.

"Dwalin "the big man hummed a response .  
"Dwalin I want you to rent the boathouse for a week " Thorin had a plan he needed to get the boys away from everything ,time out on their own ,a chance to confirm that the two of them were meant to be together .Once Thorin explained what had happened between the two boys Dwalin wasted no time in booking the property .Fili had been foolish but it was his journey ,his quest to find his one ,although Dwalin had never doubted that the Omega he loved lived right next door .

Kili rang off .Bard had changed the plans for Friday ,there was a party and he wanted them to attend .The little Omega had said yes but the truth was he really had wanted to cancel but Bard wouldn't hear of it ,telling the little Omega to be ready at eight when he would pick him up .

Bard was so very different to Fili there were already signs of his dominant nature ,when the little Omega had said no he had insisted saying that if they were dating and he wanted everyone to know it .In truth he was aware that, there would be ample opportunity to get Kili alone The little Omega was just too tempting and he had already run out of patience.Kili was just too fuckable and the Alpha had spent the last few days getting himself off on the mere thought of what Kili would look like under him as he rode him hard into the mattress . 

 

On hearing the news Fili wasted no time in racing around to let Kili know that Thorin and Dwalin had rented the boathouse and that they were going to travel on the Friday afternoon and stay for the week and he hoped he could come .  
Kili wanted to of course he did but he was confused ,didn't Fili want to take his new Omega ? but instead of asking he agreed but explained that he needed to tell Bard .Just hearing the name angered Fili, did Kili really like him ,what if Kili wasn't interested in being his Omega at least the week away would give them time to talk .

Bard was not happy when he heard that not only would Kili not be going with him to the party but that also that he would be away for a week with Fili another Alpha .Kili on the other hand was excited to have his friend back even if it was only going to be for a week and it would give them a chance to catchup ,although hearing about the other Omega would hurt ,but if it made Fili happy then Kili would accept it after all they could still be friends.

So that's how Fili found himself in the backseat of the 4x4 with Kili nestled in beside him that familiar feeling of the little Omega pressing his body close against his own .Kili wasn't due on his heat for at least another week so all the instincts weren't as overwhelming as the previous time and he felt himself relax.

Thorin glanced at the two boys ,Kili had curled himself into Fili and as always happened on these long journeys and had fallen asleep .Fili was gazing out at the passing scenery ,the blonde seemed deep in thought and Thorin hoped that during the next few days the boys could establish once and for all if they were meant to be together. 

The joy of arriving at the boathouse earlier in the day was that they could BBQ .Dwalin had packed pre marinated meat and Fili listened to the joyful sizzle of the food hitting the hot grill .

Fili loved coming to here, it was a tradition now the boys visiting at least a couple of times in the year .The smell of the pine relaxed him the tranquil waters soothed his mind,this was the perfect place for he and Kili to talk .  
Casting his eyes over his friend he wondered just how he had been stupid enough to be distracted by another Omega .Kili was perfection ,maybe it was familiarity that had been the problem ,maybe it took loosing Kili to really appreciate how beautiful he really was .


	12. Fools in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At last the boys finally talk .

Fili closed his eyes and listened to the gentle hum of nature that surrounded him .He loved it here he really did .

Thorin and Dwalin were napping down by the rivers edge .The two men had set up a couple of reclining chairs and announced to the boys that they were indeed fishing ,although Fili could see very little evidence of that .

Not convinced that there would be a fish supper the blonde wandered into the kitchen and pulled open the fridge door .There was chicken ,so grabbing the package Fili smothered the meat in Cajun spices .Squeezing over the lemon juice he covered the breasts with film and left them to marinate .

Flipping on the kettle he found the teapot and a couple of mugs .He wasn't sure where Kili was but the little brunette was always ready for some tea .  
Adding some lemon he set off to find the Omega.

Fili hovered the other side of the door .He had found Kili in the dayroom ,the little brunette was on the phone to Bard .The anxious tone in Kili's voice gave away the fact that they were arguing .Fili could hardly believe that after just one date Bard had become so possessive.  
Before the boys had left Kili had told him that Bard was seriously unhappy about the arrangement and that he hadn't wanted the brunette to go .If Kili stayed with Bard Fili knew it would be the end of their close friendship ,the Alpha would never allow it to continue.

Fili knew he could never be happy without Kili in his life ,even if it wasn't as his one ,It was time they talked .Waiting for Bard to ring off the blonde wandered in with the tea .Setting it down on the table he watched as Kili stalked back and forth .

"Kili"the little brunette turned to look at him "here I made you tea "

The brunettes shoulders relaxed and Kili made his way across ,settling himself next to Fili .There was such a fire in Kili at times .Yes fate had made him an Omega but the brunette could still be strong and wilful .

"Is everything okay ?"Fili knew the answer but he needed the brunette to open up .

Kili visibly slumped "Its Bard,he wants to see me as soon as we arrive back but I explained to him that it could be late and I am always tired after the journey and couldn't it wait till the following day .Then he accused me of not wanting to see him at all ."

Fili sipped his tea and let Kili continue ."I barely know Bard but I am already thinking that he may not be the right Alpha for me ,your so lucky Fili to find an Omega that you really like "

Fili blinked ,an Omega he really liked what did Kili mean by that ?

"What do you mean Kili ,what Omega ?"

Kili looked at him "your new Omega ,the friend of Legolas "

Fili sat speechless "you mean Lindir ?"

"If that's what his name is I know you like him "

Fili moved a little closer to his friend "yes Lindir was nice and we had fun while he was visiting ,but Kili he is not my Omega "

Kili stared at the Alpha "But you spent all that time with him Fili ,I thought ".

Fili stopped him "No Kili ,you have it all wrong "slowly the pieces were falling into place .Fili had no idea Kili knew about Lindir.

"When Lindir visited he was in heat and Legolas asked me to look after him .Legolas hardly ever gets to see his friend and I wanted to help ,that's all it was Kili just helping out a friend ."

Kili blinked up at him "Like you helped me out you mean ?"

"God no Kili I didn't service Lindir if that's what you thought ,Is that why you said yes to Bard ?"

Kili hesitated "You left me alone ,I was in heat Fili ,you knew that ,I though I had pressured you into having sex with me and you were avoiding me "

Fili grabbed for Kili's hand and squeezed it ."I have regretted not helping you Kili I am so sorry ,I loved having sex with you I just got distracted ,that's all "

"But I was in full heat Fili ,I needed you too "

Fili wrapped his arm around his friend and pulled him close .

"I know and I am so sorry ,I really am "Dropping a kiss into thick ,dark hair he took a minute to inhale the scent of his friend and the feel of his body against his own .He didn't just love Kili ,he was in love with him and that was the difference .

Kili sank into the embrace "I thought I needed to find an new Alpha ,that's why I called Bard ,but he's not like you Fili and I know he will never be my one ,but I need to have an Alpha Fili ,can I trust you to be my Alpha ,to service me and not abandon me again "

Fili gently cupped the brunettes face and pulled him close ,placing a gentle kiss on his brow "Yes Kili I would be honoured "

They sat there for a while ,enjoying the renewed closeness and this time they exchanged quick kisses ,Fili eventually exploring beneath the brunettes tee shirt his fingers brushing against the warm flesh he found there .

"Fili the little brunette shivered at the touch and buried his head in the crook of Fili's neck .

"Huummm" Fili combed his fingers through long ,dark tresses .

"I think you might be my one Fili "The blondes heart did a little flip ,there friendship was moving to another level and he himself couldn't wait .

When Dwalin and Thorin found the boys they immediately noticed the change in their sons behaviour .The two boys were cuddled up together on the sofa .Kili had wrapped himself around the blonde and Fili was pressing soft kisses into his hair .

Coughing to alert the boys to the presence they entered the room ."We are heading into town and we thought you boys may like to join us "

The two boys parted both blushing at having been caught out .Dwalins out of beers and we need fresh salad ,plus we need new bait for fishing they didn't seem to like the last batch " 

Fili couldn't help but think that if they stayed awake while they fished it might help .

Kili declined saying he was going to take a nap .The boathouse was pretty remote and they didn't want to leave Kili alone so Thorin opted to stay too ,so in the end it was Fili and Dwalin that headed off into town .

They parted company Fili to get the Salad and Dwalin to pickup beers and bait .After they had everything on the list Dwalin notice a pharmacy on the corner .  
Grabbing his son he dragged him in the direction of the store .Clearing his throat he signalled to Fili .To his horror Fili found himself in front of the condoms and tubes of lube .  
"Come on laddie ,just grab what you need " Fili's face was beet red .Dwalin was scanning the various options .  
"Do you like a flavour laddie ,strawberry perhaps ,Kili loves strawberries "

Dear god he just wanted to get out of there but there was no getting away from Dwalin .  
"What size do you buy son ,med or large ?" Fili snuck a look at the middle age women behind the counter ,who seemed to be keeping herself busy and trying to ignore their conversation .

Fili quickly grabbed at what was right and handed them to his father .

"Which lube ?" Do you want another flavour or not ? "Dwalin examined the boxes "Here we will have one for you and one for me and your dad "

At this point Fili had to leave.

Supper was eaten and the dishes cleaned .Thorin and Dwalin were sat on the decking working their way through the new stock of beers .Fili couldn't help but keep thinking of the lube and condoms that were tucked away upstairs .

Kili was whittling on a piece of wood ,but when Fili stretched and announced that he was retiring the little brunette followed him up .

As soon as Kili entered the room Fili pounced ,pressing the little Omega against the wall he stripped him of his tee shirt ,the flesh he had felt earlier in the day exposed .Kili after looking briefly surprised relaxed into the blondes touches .Fili lent in for a kiss "may I ?" 

Kili nodded this was unexpected ,he thought the agreement was Fili serviced him during his heat but he certainly didn't object to a little extra .Fili had never kissed his this way before .The blondes mouth devouring his friends ,the blondes hands roamed over his body ,stopping only to brush and tweek at sensitive nipples .Kili held on to broad shoulders to covered in clothing for his liking but Fili seemed too busy to undress himself .

The blonde made fast work of removing Kili jeans ,the brunette has hard he could see the bulge in his panties and rubbed his hand over the cloth covered cock .  
To watch Kili was pure joy .The brunette was panting ,his eyes half lidded ,his hair a mess and Fili loved seeing him come undone under his touch .Fili could smell Kili's strong scent ,the smell made his even harder and he knew that when he pulled down Kili's panties he would be wet and ready for him .

Grabbing Kili by the hand he led him to the bed and pushed him down onto it .Fili briefly paused to admire the sight of his friend .A sheen of sweat covered the brunettes body his face flush and his sweet cock straining in his panties .Pulling at the hem of the fabric Fili slowly released Kili's erection.

Kili had a beautiful cock not as big or wide as his but lovely all the same .The brunettes thighs were covered in slick and the smell hit the blonde full on .Pushing Kili's legs up so they bent at the knees he admired the little pink pucker already oozing (mental note to self .No need for lube .)

Fili couldn't help himself ,pushing Kili's legs wide apart he lent forward and buried his head in between the dark Omegas thighs ,he lapped at the slick causing Kili to buck against the sheets and moan "Fili "

Pleased with the response Fili lapped at the pink pucker ,Kili's slick tasted as good as it smelt almost sweet and Fili loved it .The blonde suckled at the soft inner thighs and nosed into course ,dark hair ,the more Fili lapped the more slick Kili produced ,running his fingers through he flipped the brunette over .pushing Kili's face down into the soft bedding he positioned that gorgeous arse up so he could get at it .Checking the little brunette was okay he stripped himself of clothing .His cock was rock hard now ,precum dribbling from its tip but he needed to make sure he didn't hurt Kili so reslicking two fingers he slid them between Kili's pert buttocks .

Kili jumped at the sudden intrusion ,Fili was rubbing slick over Kili,s soft globes then pressing into his sensitive hole and it felt so good .Kili gripped the bedding as Fili's fingers buried themselves deep inside his body , then working them back and forth searching for that nub that set his body alight .

The brunettes body was shaking ,he worried his knees would buckle beneath him before the blonde had finished .Fili ran the tip of his cock through the slick to coat it ,then lining it up with Kili's hole he pushed in .

Fili watched in awe as his cock disappeared inside his friend ,he was balls deep now and he took a moment to gently press kisses on the brunettes back .

Huffing Kili groaned "just move Fili um good " Fili did as he was asked pulling almost out then pushing straight back in ,balls deep again .Damm Kili felt bloody good ,supporting Kili's body he set a steady pace ,burying himself fully with each thrust .The sound of skin hitting skin echoed around the room along with Fili's grunts .

After several more thrusts the blonde knew he was close .One final push and he came ,deep inside his friend .Kili's body shook with the force and Fili was quick to pull out before the knott began to form .

Kili's backside was still in the air ,Fili watched fascinated as the hole still clenched around fresh air .Leaning forward he pressed baby kisses across the brunettes sticky back and Kili finally collapsed on the bed .Falling down beside him he pulled Kili close and pressed a kiss into dark hair .The brunette shivered at the touch but then gently relaxed and before long Kili was asleep in his arms . Lying there in the afterglow he knew ,he loved Kili with all his heart .Now he had to prove it 


	13. Outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys grow closer .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't have time for a full chapter but will update again soon .In the meantime you get smut :)

When Fili woke that morning he realised that nothing would be the same again .He was in love with Kili his best friend for years and now his one .

The little brunette was nowhere to be seen and lying back in the sex soiled sheets,Fili thought back to how amazing Kili had been the previous night he was almost grateful to Dwalin for sowing the seed in his head .He had thought only to service Kili through his heat but after the previous night it seemed the little brunette would be willing to have sex outside of his heat time.  
His cock twitched as he remembered sinking into Kili ,hands massaging those firm buttocks ,the taste of Kili's slick still on his tongue .After showering he wandered down to find Dwalin and Thorin on the porch .After helping himself to hot coffee he joined his two daddies .

"Kili's down by the lake "Thorin answered the question before Fili had chance to ask ."The boy was up with the lark this morning ,I found him dressed and sitting out here by himself and that was well before six "Thorin wandered over and refilled his coffee cup "is everything okay between you boys ?"

Everything was fine or so Fili thought but he couldn't help but worry that maybe Kili had second thoughts .  
"Everythings fine I think ,I'm just going to go find Kili "grabbing his coffee Fili made to leave .

"Fili " Thorin stopped him before he made off "Don't forget Kili is an Omega If Kili gives himself to you it's for life ,you will be his one Fili and he will love you for a lifetime "

Fili looked at his Father "I have never been more sure of anything in my life "

Dwalin grinned "then go find him laddie "

 

Fili found the Omega down by the waters edge and settling down beside him ,pulled him close and pressed a kiss into unruly dark hair .They were quite for a moment the weight of what had happened the previous night causing an unease ,finally Fili broke the silence .

"Kili ,Is everything alright ?I missed you in bed this morning " Kili lent into the warmth of his blonde .

"I woke early and you were sound asleep " the little brunette hesitated ,"I remembered the previous evening and how amazing it was "the little brunette blushed "I felt aroused again and you were so close but I couldn't wake you, so I got up "

"Fili heart flipped,Kili had no regrets and in fact the little brunette had woken up horny .

"Kili " the blonde gently cupped the brunettes jaw and drew him close "Last night was amazing ,you are so beautiful Kili "Gently he pressed a kiss to the brunettes plush lips and nuzzled into the omegas soft hair ,inhaling the scent of sex that hung there .

Kili clung to his blonde .Everything was different now .It was still Fili his friend but it was also Fili his lover and he immediately felt his body responding .Fili could smell Kili's scent if anything it had grown even stronger and he knew he was half hard in his trousers .

"Fili " The brunette didn't need to spell it out the two boys ached for each other .The need to mate again overpowering .

Grabbing Kili by the hand Fili headed to the quite woodland that lay beyond the lake .They couldn't head back to the boathouse ,Kili's scent was too strong and he would have to pass Thorin and Dwalin .

Kili followed as his blonde searched for somewhere secluded .He was damp between the legs ,oozing slick and he needed his Alpha .Fili stopped in a shaded spot , it was private enough and the overpowering need to mate with Kili was too much .Pushing his little Omega against a tree he immediately loosened the brunettes jeans ,pulling them down so they sat around his ankles.Tugging at the waistband of his panties he released the brunettes pretty cock ,the slick between his thighs became obvious .

Fili sank to his knees and buried his head inbetween the brunettes legs ,that scent he would never be able to get enough of it ,for years he had resisted now Kili was his and he was determined to prove he was the perfect Alpha .

Kili spread his legs wide to accommodate the blondes head .He rested against the tree and closed his eyes as he felt Fili's tongue lap at his entrance and press against his pucker causing him to produce more slick which the Alpha greedily drank .

"Fili" the blonde had too many clothes on ,so Kili pulled at the blondes tee .He needed to feel Fili's bare skin against his own .

Fili shed himself quickly of his clothes,being naked outdoors was strangely liberating .Pulling Kili's tee off he pressed their bodies close, the blondes hand roaming over his little omega .

Fili was rock hard his erection hot and heavy between his legs .Hitching Kili's legs up either side of his own he lined himself up with the fluttering entrance .Kili's eyes told him all he needed to know and he pushed in the tip of his cock, the hole greedily taking it .

Kili's head fell onto his shoulder,the brunette clinging onto the blonde for support . 

"More Fili umm good so good "

Fili sank into the brunette ,nothing felt as good as the feeling of being inside Kili .The blonde rocked into the brunette ,juggling to get the angle just right, his cock disappearing into his little Omega provoking whimpers and pleas from the brunette as he held on to his Alpha.

"Harder " it was barley a whisper and Fili could feel the heat in Kili's face as he said it but the Omega wanted more .Fili angled his cock at Kili's nub and pressed against it with each thrust .The brunette's body shook ,quivering in his arms till Fili felt the warm release splash against his stomach .

Thrusting hard now the blonde banged the brunette against the tree ,he shuddered as he felt his release and buried himself deep,filling the little brunette with his seed .Kili was his as he climaxed he bit on the brunettes neck suckling there till his release was complete The urge to knott was overpowering but the blonde pulled out ,leaving the brunettes hole twitching and empty .

Kili slumped against him ,hot and sticky ,hair a mess and Fili held him close ,stroking his back .and running fingers through the tangled locks .

"Fili " the blonde hummed a response ,still holding the quivering Omega "Fili am I your one ?"

Fili pulled Kili impossibly close and pressed baby kisses against soft skin .

"I love you Kili can I be your mate ,your only Alpha ? " 

There was a gentle nod of the head as the brunette buried his face into the crook of Fili's neck and Fili was the happiest man alive .

Dwalin and Thorin said nothing at there's sons dishevelled appearance or the fact that Kili could barely walk .

"We are just going to take a nap " 

The two men nodded knowingly .

Dwalin sat back smug in his chair "that's my boy "he beamed .


	14. Backlash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili faces Bard and his boyfriend is far from happy

Kili didn't sleep on the way home even the comfort of being snuggled up to Fili didn't help .Bard was playing on his mind he hadn't told Fili but the brunette had sounded quite threatening on the phone and he wasn't quite sure how to best handle the situation .

Fili wasn't at all happy when Kili announced that he wanted to face Bard alone .The little brunette decided that things would probably just get heated if two Alpha males were involved so promising Fili that he would be fine he headed off to face the other man .

Bard was sitting in the coffee house ,the Alpha was sprawled out across one of the leather sofas playing with his phone .Kili's stomach was in knots ,there was something unsettling about Bard he couldn't quite pinpoint what it was but he was glad there were other people around .

As soon as Bard spotted the Omega approaching he jumped up to greet him .Kili accepted the embrace but didn't linger ,pulling away quite quickly .Bard could instantly tell that Kili was very close to his heat and in his trousers his cock already sat half hard .

Kili looked stunning ,where ever he had been on holiday the break had done him good .The soft skin was now a deep bronze and the hair that was usually tied back fell softly around his face .Bard had originally only thought of Kili as a pretty fuck but now with the threat of loosing him the Alpha had decided that he wasn't going to give in easily .

Kili sat uneasily in the opposite chair ,he was aware that he was nearing his heat and this was the totally wrong time to be doing this .he also knew Bard must be able to sense this and chose to keep his distance .

It was Bard that broke the silence ."So did you have a good break?"  
At first Kili was taken aback by the triviality of the question but managed a nod .Fumbling with the hem of his tee shirt he decided the best approach was to just come out with it and tell Bard the truth .

The Alpha sat quietly as Kili explained that he was now with Fili and that they loved each other and he was very sorry but he was sure he would soon find his one .To Kili's surprise there was very little response from the Alpha he locked eyes with Kili and didn't break his gaze just nodding every so often .

Bard waited for Kili to finish .It was exactly what he expected that bloody blonde had walked in and taken his boyfriend from him and that was something he wasn't willing to accept .Kili would be his but he needed to be clever the Omega was impossibly innocent and it would be very easy to put doubt in the little brunettes mind he would have to be subtle but he had no doubt that he could eventually make Kili his own and get even with his Alpha, this was a small town it would only take a few carefully placed whispers in the right ears to create a scandal .

Kili walked away puzzled. Bard had been so calm and taken the whole thing so well ,maybe he had misjudged the guy but his overall feeling was one of relief and he couldn't wait to get back to his blond who he knew would be fretting .

Fili flew out of the house and embraced the brunette ,he had sat for the last hour staring at his phone just incase the brunette called and needed saving .The blonde was relived that Bard had taken it so well ,maybe he was a good guy after all .

The blonde dragged his love up to his room ,pressing him against the wall and kissed him.Now Bard was out of the way they were free to show the world that they were together and that Kili was his one. He couldn't wait to tell Gilmi and Legolas and called them, the boys were thrilled that they had finally committed to one another, although the blond joked that Lindir would be very disappointed it seemed the other Omega was rather smitten with Fili and had arranged another visit in the hope of seeing the Alpha again.

Dwalin arrived home first which was unusual. The big man was the one that always worked the longest hours and came in late .Fili was alone ,Kili having gone home for a nap the whole Bard thing had taken its toll on the little brunette and he had been exhausted .The big man made two mugs of hot tea and then ventured upstairs to find his son.

Fili was sitting at his desk watching silly clips on youtube when Dwalin entered the bedroom, stilling the screen and watched as the big man settled himself on the bed .Dwalin never really came into Fili's room. If things needed sorting it was always Thorin that did so for the man to be here must mean it was something important .Fili made his way over and settled himself next to his father and took the hot mug of tea . 

The two men sat quietly for a while before Dwalin finally spoke .  
"Have i ever told you the story of how your father rejected me " Fili looked at the big man puzzled but let him continue ."When i first saw your Dad it was love at first sight ,well for me anyway .Thorin was over doing some work locally and they needed some wrought Iron gates made .The minute the man walked through the doors that day I was lost ,my heart would beat for no other ."

Fili wasn't sure were this was going but it wasn't often Dwalin opened up like this and he didn't want the big man to stop .Dwalin continued on "I made a real Dick of myself refusing to take no as an answer .He was seeing some stuck up prick at the time ,Thanduil that was his name but I finally made him agree to let me take him out and he was soon won over by my natural charisma and good looks "

Fili scoffed but Dwalin continued undeterred ."What I am trying to tell you Fili is some things are worth fighting for ,it hasn't always been easy for me and your Da but we have battled together and then we found you and it was like the Gods had blessed us.I had hankered after a wee bairn for a long time and almost given up and then there you were all chubby dimples and blonde curls ."and we knew that our little family was complete ."

Fili felt himself welling up ,this was so unexpected from Dwalin .The blonde pressed himself into the side of the big man and felt a strong arm pull him into an embrace .  
"I took the liberty of finding a little something for you to give to Kili "Fili waited as the big man rummaged in his pocket .Finally he pulled out a tiny object wrapped carefully in dirty tissue .

"What is it ?"Fili rolled the tiny item around in the palm of his hand .

"Open it and see "

Fili carefully unwrapped the tiny package .There inside were two small beads ,both made of sliver and decorated with a tiny etching ."What are they"

"They are love beads ,you weave them into you lovers hair " fill took a closer look .They were gorgeous,both carefully crafted and just perfect and he could already imagine how beautiful the bead would look in Kili's dark hair .

"Your father and I wore them before we married and then I had no hair left to weave it in and Thorin refused to wear his if I couldn't wear mine but I think he would love the idea of you and Kili wearing them ."

Fili looked at his big father .The man was a mystery sometime ,rough and earthy but also gentle ,kind and loving .Leaning forward he felt himself being pulled into a powerful hug and that is how that stayed for a while just enjoying the closeness until Dwalin finally coughed ."Go on Laddie ,go and find that lad of yours and stake your claim .

Fili grinned and placed a careful kiss on his fathers bald head "thankyou "he whispered .

"Its nothing now off with you laddie " When Thorin arrived home he found his husband still sitting in his sons bedroom .

"What are you doing here?"The big man grinned and held out his hand for Thorin to take "Nothing much just thinkin ."

"Well think yourself to the kitchen and cook those steaks i'm just going to change "Dwalin watched as Thorin disappear ,If the boys were as happy as he and Thorin then they would do just fine .

Bard pulled on his beer .Usually he liked nights out with his Alpha mates but somehow tonight the beer tasted off and the Omegas didn't seem quite as appealing .His mind was full of Kili ,the brunette had looked and smelt so enticing when he had seen him this morning .It made him angry the thought that Fili could be fucking him when it should be him 

Tomorrow he would visit Tauriel ,she loved to gossip and once he had finished the brunette would want nothing more to do with his blonde Alpha and Bard would take his chance to claim the Omega as his own .


	15. Other Options

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bard is not the only one that is not happy to hear the news that Fili and Kili are bonded .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que Lindir

Fili pulled out of Kili's body,immediately missing the feeling of being inside his Omega .They lay in the big bed their bodies wrapped around one another .

Kili couldn't get enough of his Alpha at the moment he was at the height of his heat and all he craved was to be as one with his blonde .They had made love three times that day already .Everytime they thought about getting up ,doing something with the day they failed ,falling into yet another bout of kissing and heavy petting .

Fili had given Kili his bead the previous night .Soft fingers had gently platted the pretty jewel into long dark hair .

Kili had been moved to tears when Fili repeated the story Dwalin had told him .The fact that they were something of a family heirloom making them even more special .

They must have dozed off again and it was only when Fili's phone went off that they made the effort to get up .Legolas had called and left a message .It was the blondes birthday and that evening he had arranged for a few of them to go out and celebrate ,Fili and Kili included .

Kili was unsure ,he rarely went out at the height of his heat and despite the fact that Fili would be their he declined the invitation arguing that Fili would have a much better time without him and he would be waiting for him when he got home.

Fili understood but he was sad that he wasn't able to escourt his beautiful Omega out that night .All the wanted to do was to show the world that Kili was his ,show all those people that he knew eyed the brunette that he was spoken for and that they were bonded.

Reluctantly Fili kissed his beloved goodbye ,promising not to be too late and with one more failed attempt to persuade the brunette to go he headed off to where he knew the boys would be meeting .

What Fili didn't expect was that Lindir would be there .As soon as the blonde arrived the attractive brunette made his way across to greet him .

Legolas had told the Omega that Fili was now bonded but when then blonde showed up alone Lindir couldn't help but take a chance to enjoy the Alpha's company .Fili had made quite an impression on the young man and one of the main reasons he had returned so soon was his attraction to the blonde.

Fili was immediately hit by Lindirs scent .Other than Kili he rarely noticed when other Omegas where in heat but Lindirs scent was strong and he did his best to fight against all his Alpha instincts as the young brunette stood close by .

 

Kili was a little lost as to what to do now he was alone .The evening was warm and the young brunette felt hot and sticky. Grabbing his swim trunks the little Omega wandered next door in the hope of using the pool .The house was empty so taking advantage of his solitude kili stripped and plunged head first into the cool water.

Kili must have been their about twenty minutes when he heard someone enter through the backgate .Thorin appeared round the corner looking hot and tired but spotting the little Omega in the pool his face broke into a smile .

"Hello Kili "The large man dropped his bag of tools and perched on one of the sunchairs ."Where's Fili ?looking around as though the blonde would suddenly appear .

Kili explained that he was in heat and that he had chosen not to go out that evening but Fili was attending Legolas's birthday party .Thorin couldn't help but think that his son had lucked out when he got Kili .Not only was the brunette beautiful and charming but he also had a great deal of common sense .

Disappearing inside Thorin soon returned clutching two large glasses.Kili climbed out of the pool and taking one drank greedily ,Dwalin really did make the best homemade lemonade . Thorin watched the young Omega drink ,Kili really was perfection and he just imagined how his grandkids would look with the combination of Kili's dark features and his sons golden ones and just like Dwalin he looked forward to the day when a wee bairn would arrive .

Finally Dwalin appeared .The big man often worked long hours and today was no exception .Dumping his belongings he immediately joined Kili and Thorin at the poolside .The water looked inviting and if it hadn't been for Kili he would have stripped down to nothing and dived straight in .

Eventually the little brunette made to leave and promised to eat something ,having refused to join them for a BBQ supper .Once alone Dwalin stripped himself of his sweaty clothes and with an almighty splash jumped into the pool ,relishing the cooling effect the water was having on his body .

"Care to join me ?"the big man quirked a brow at his husband and gave him his most come hither look . Thorin rolled his eyes but he really did love this big dope so stripping down himself he joined his husband in a spot of skinny dipping .

 

The place was packed ,Fili found himself pressed into the corner of the crowded pub .A lot where there to celebrate Legolas's birthday but there were also a lot of university students out to get drunk and despite himself the urge to protect Lindir was overwhelming .He should have gone home ,back to his beloved Omega but when an drunken Alpha started hitting on the Omega the blonde couldn't help himself .

The Alpha at first had just been lewd making comments about how good the attractive Omega would look with his cock inside him ,but then the man had made a grab for Lindir and that for Fili was a step too far .Fili threw the first punch catching the drunken Alpha off guard but then the big man turned on the blonde ,landing several well aimed punches that caused the blonde to stumble backwards .

Fili didn't really remember much after that just that when he came around his head was in Lindirs lap and a cold compress was being held against his eye .

Legolas was standing over his friend looking concerned and Fili wondered how bad he really looked .He was conscious that the whole bar was watching him and made to get up ,only to be stopped by Lindir a gentle hand grasping his own .

"Gilmi's gone to fetch the car ,you where unconscious for a while and we got worried. We are going to take you to the A&E ,get you checked out just to make sure there is no serious damage ".

Fili wanted to protest ,all he wanted to do was go home to his beloved Omega ,curl up together and sleep their bodies entwined but instead he found himself being carried out of the crowded pub and lain in the back of a car .Legolas ,Gilmi and Lindir where there he knew that but what he hadn't seen was Bard stood in the corner filming everything and by the time Fili came out of the hospital the footage was everywhere .

It couldn't have gone better ,Bard handed the guy fifty pounds and bought him a drink .When Kili saw what had happened ,how protective Fili had been to the other Omega and the footage of the other brunette holding the blonde clearly distressed and teary as he lay unconscious in his arms, what would he think would it be enough to make him begin to doubt his blonde ? 

Kili watched the footage with horror his beloved blonde was being beaten to a pulp by some big brute .The Alpha had stepped in to protect Legolas's Omega friend that was clear to see but despite the jealousy he felt his concern for his lover and he wasted no time in contacting Legolas .

Fili had just finished being looked at when Kili called Legolas and he immediately gabbed the blondes phone and looked at the footage .No wonder he felt so broken ,watching as the big Alpha inflicted blow after blow but what worried him more was the clear affection between him and Lindir and the way the Omega had held him as they waited for heip .

All Fili wanted to do now was to go home ,see his Omega and explain ,he hoped to god that Kili would not misinterpret the footage and who the hell posted it in the first place ? hbr />  
"


	16. But I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili and Kili have to deal with the fallout from the previous evening 
> 
> This is the last chapter without a beta .I am lucky enough to have been offered help and have happily accepted .  
> So from now the punctuation should be better and the story easier to read .  
> For those who have stayed with this story so far despite its failings thankyou .
> 
> I am much later posting this than I intended so here we go :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also want to say thankyou for all the lovely Kudos and comments :)

Kili sat quietly as Fili tried to explain exactly what had happened the previous evening .The brunette had seen the footage and so it seemed had everybody else .

The little Omegas phone had not stopped ringing and in the end he turned it off .The young brunette was tired of having to explain his boyfriends actions to other people,especially when he couldn't really understand them himself .

"Kili " the sound of his name bought his attention back to the blonde sitting opposite him .Fili looked terrible his face bruised and battered ,one of his eyes was swollen shut and he had a nasty cut on his upper lip that refused to heal .

Kili wanted to be sympathetic he really did ,to hold his Alpha and make him better but these injuries had been inflicted while defending another Omega and Kili really couldn't bring himself to play the role of the loving boyfriend until he understood why Fili had felt it necessary to protect Lindir in the first place .

Fili ran his fingers through his hair ,he really needed to have a bath and rest up ,his head was still pounding and the split lip made it difficult to talk but he needed to make Kili understand that the actions he had taken the previous evening where instinctive ,he would have done the same for any Omega and it had nothing to do with Lindir .  
The trouble was that wasn't true and Fili knew it ,he couldn't explain and especially to Kili but he seemed to have some sort if bond with the other Omega .

"Did you know that Lindir was going to be there ?" the question startled Fili and he shook his head .

"No Legolas hadn't mentioned that he would be there ,I was suprised to see him"The blonde lent forward in his chair ,desperate to read his lovers expression "

"I see ,and if you had known he would be there would you still have wanted me to go? " Fili grabbed Kili's hands and held them tight ,god he had fucked up and the mere thought of loosing Kili was more than his heart could bare .

"Of course Kili , I was desperate to have you there and let the whole world see my beautiful Omega ,my one ." Kili's eyebrows knitted together as the young brunette though things through in his head .

"Why does Lindir go out at the height of his heat ?Every Omega knows that it will bring unwanted attention ." To be honest that was a question that Fili really couldn't answer Both times Lindir had been with them he had been in heat and as an unattached Omega it was a sure way to cause trouble .The blonde shrugged his shoulders and looked at the beautiful Omega before him ,Kili would never risk going out in his heat even when Fili was there to protect him and the blonde once again counted his blessings ,Kili really was something special.

In the end they reached an agreement ,Fili was to go and rest up and Kili would concentrate on finishing some artwork they would both lie low for a day or two ,switch off their phones and work at rebuilding the trust between them and try and get back to the place they had been before the whole terrible night out happened .

Once Kili was alone again he re watched the footage ,although there had been other Alphas present it had been his boyfriend that had protected Lindir ,even before the fight the two of them had been standing very close and Kili knew all to well that Fili must have been aware of Lindirs scent and then to act as he did he must have been attracted to the other brunette .

Kili wiped away the tears with the back of his hand .He needed his dad but Bilbo was away on business and the little Omega was suppose to be staying next door but he just couldn't bring himself to forgive Fili just yet.

Wandering downstairs he made himself some tea and went out to sit on the garden bench .Fresh air always helped clear his head and he watched as the last of the birds collected in the sky to make the flight south ,they were nearing the end of the summer and all those golden days they had shared seemed a long time ago .

Thorin hadn't asked too many questions when he had first seen Fili's face but now he found his son alone in his bedroom he pressed the blonde into telling him what had happened .Fili carefully relayed to his father the events of the previous evening and how the whole incident had ended up going viral .  
The big man listened as his son explained and how despite himself he felt this compulsion to defend the other brunette .Thorin moved to sit next to Fili on the bed and taking his hand he waited till his son had finished .

The big brunette found himself trying to understand his sons actions .Yet again the Alpha had got himself caught up with this other Omega and had made a public display of protecting him and warding off other Alphas .This time though there was no doubt in his mind Kili was his one this other Omega a distraction but still he worried for the little brunette .

When he had settled his son he went in search of the Omega and found him alone and unhappy .  
"Kili " the big man pulled the little Omega to him and held him tight.The little brunette relaxed into the hug enjoying the feeling of safety and warmth he gave .Bilbo was away with work so much nowadays and Thorin and Dwalin had become very much father figures in the young man's life .

"Kili I want you to know that however it seems Fili loves you " The big man looked up from stirring his drink .

Kili nodded "I know,at first I was angry but now I have watched the clip several times and I see what happened and why he did it ."Thorin said nothing as the little brunette continued."Lindir was in heat and if you are a particularly powerful Alpha with above average instincts then of course you would react ."

"Thorin looked thoughtful "What do you mean by that ?"

"I looked up some facts on Alpha's online and it seems that Fili may have super instincts were Omegas are concerned ."Kili paused taking a mouthful of tea then continued "If you think about it most Omega's take herbs and hide away during their heat so Fili hasn't really come across an Omega that's his type in full heat until me and then Lindir .

Kili continued "It seems that both Lindir and I are the type of Omega Fili is attracted too so really its no suprise that Fili was effected by him "

Thorin put his cup down ,frowning slightly "And how do you feel about the fact that Fili felt some sort of attraction to this other man ?"

Kili hesitated "At first i was angry ,then hurt but after looking up some facts it seems that this is quite common among strong Alpha's and the reason Fili felt so strongly was because the other Omega reminded him of me "

Thorin was still frowning "so what your saying is that Fili has above average instincts as far as Alpha's go "

Kili nodded "they also make the best lovers,fathers and husbands "his face flushed a little as he told Thorin but the big man merely smiled .

"In that case could I persuade you to come and see your Alpha because I don't think I can bare looking at his miserable face a moment longer "

Kili grabbed the cups and rinsed them .Shutting off the lights he followed Thorin as he led the way next door were Dwalin had been looking for him .

"Aye there you are ,I thought I'd lost thee "then spotting Kili he beamed "Go see him laddie the poor lads beside himself "Kili nodded and made for the stairs "His in the day room Kili watching some TV " the little brunette smiled and made off to find his super Alpha .

Fili was on the sofa and Kili slid beside his blonde and cuddled up .Fili could never put into words how good it felt to have Kili close and he immediately pulled the brunette too him .The little Omega was mindful that Fili was still sore so he just pressed soft kisses on any undamaged part of Fili's face .Meeting his one good eye he looked at the man he loved .Pressing a gentle kiss to the injured lips he whispered "Fili I understand why you protected Lindir and it doesn't really matter, because Fili I love you and I want to have your child "

Fili blinked with his good eye "You want a baby ?" Kili nodded then buried his head into Fili's neck and nuzzled "Only if you want too " the little Omega whispered his breath hot against the Alphas skin .Fili pulled back and looked at his beautiful Omega .If it hadn't been for the injuries he would have taken Kili there and then."Are you sure about this?."The little brunette nodded and Fili pulled him close ,pressing kisses into dark hair "Then I can't think of anything I would like more.We will tell Thorin,Dwalin and Bilbo in the morning "


	17. Defiance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili announces that he craves a child and receives a mixed reception.  
> Apologies for a short chapter but I have some time off coming up and will update again soon

"No "Bilbo slammed down his coffee mug on the counter "I will not here of it ".

Kili reeled not expecting this reaction from his father .The response couldn't have been different from the one they had received from Thorin and Dwalin .

When the boys had appeared somewhat dishevelled from an extended bout of sex and informed the two men that they had decided to try for a baby the two men had been overjoyed .

Dwalin had scooped the little omega up in his arms and squeezed so hard that it took Fili to prize them apart but even then the big man couldn't stop grinning like an Idiot .Thorin rolled his eyes "well you've done it now ,there will be no living with your father now till the wee bairn is born "but Dwalin wasn't listening he had raced off to find some sparkling wine that, had been collecting dust somewhere .This was a reason to celebrate .

Thorin had been in fairness a little more cautious reminding the boys that with a child came responsibility .Both boys still lived at home and there was the obvious question of where would they live when the child was born .Dwalin announced of course that the boys would live with them and he would reduce his working hours to help Kili with the baby .

Although this all sounded good there was of course Bilbo to consider but with him only being next door they really couldn't foresee a problem .They were wrong .

"Kili this conversation is over .I have forbidden you to even think about having a child and I will not have you wasting your education "

Kili fought back the tears .How could he explain to his father that his whole body screamed to be with child .Since he and Fili had bonded the urge to get pregnant had intensified as if his body demanded it of him .

Bilbo made to leave but Kili followed "you don't understand I want this ,Fili wants this even Dwalin and Thorin are pleased .Why then can't you be happy for us ?"

Turning on his son Bilbo looked angrier than Kili had ever seen him look before. "I promise you this Kili if you go through with this then I want nothing more to do with you am I making myself clear "

Kili reeled at his fathers aggressive tone ,why was Bilbo so set against the Idea .Kili was trying to fight back the tears as he followed his father into the next room .He stood and watched as the man slumped on the sofa and held his head in his hands as though in pain.

Unsure what to do Kili stood in the doorway not moving or saying anything .It was then that he realised that Bilbo was crying his body shaking and a gentle sob escaping his lips .Moving forward Kili knelt in front of the small curly haired man and with gentle fingers prised his fathers hands from his face .Bilbo's face was red and blotchy and all of a sudden Kili realised that there was an overpowering look of sadness about his fathers features .

"I can't loose you Kili ,I won't loose you and your mother ".Kili suddenly realised he had been a fool of course his father was going to object. The only person he had truly loved apart from himself had been lost in child birth and of course his father would be frightened of history repeating itself .Holding his father close he watched as the little man broke down .It was almost as though all his grief had been bottled up inside until this moment.

Moving to sit by Bilbo's side he looped an arm around the man and pulled him close,just holding him for a while.Eventually Bilbo gave a final sniff and looked up at his son who was ready with a clean tissue "Thankyou ".

Giving his nose a blow he buried the tissue in his top pocket ."When your mother announced that she was pregnant with you I was the happiest person alive ,my life was going to be perfect .A beautiful wife,a great job and now a child .We were so excited Kili ,building our little nest for our child to be safe in ."Bilbo found the tissue again and gave his nose another blow .  
The pregnancy hadn't been easy but she never complained ,she was strong Kili because she knew you would be worth it .You arrived Kili and you were beautiful .You had your mothers features ,big brown eyes and wisps of dark hair and we loved you .

Kili gave in to the tears he had been trying to hold back .Bilbo had never really talked in depth about his mother and Kili really hadn't asked always feeling the subject was taboo .  
After composing himself Bilbo Continued ."The birth left her incredibly weak and then she picked up an infection .They did all they Could but her frail body just wasn't strong enough and in the end the Angels claimed her but she left me with a most precious gift ,my son .

Kili sat quietly ,his mum had sacrificed herself for him but it just made the little brunette all the more determined to give his and Fili's child life but how could he explain how he truly felt to Bilbo .

Dwalin had been terribly quite and Thorin went to find him .He found him eventually sat in there joint office.  
On hearing Thorin enter the big man turned to greet him "I was just thinkin,how would it be if we gave the wee bairn this room ,it gets the sun all day and Kili would be able to have a view of the garden".Thorin moved to stand next to his husband ."The lads not even pregnant yet ".  
Dwalin grinned "I know but they are fucking like bunnies and its Fili we are talking about and don't forget he has super sperm remember "

Kili stayed with Bilbo that night .After talking with his father the little Omega had felt exhausted and wasn't sure quite how to tackle the subject again so he had called it a night and gone to bed alone .Fili had called and he would have to explain what had happened the following day but Bilbo's objection had put him in an almost impossible position .


	18. Destruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is based on something that happened to one of my friends and it seems to fit the story :)  
> Sorry to pile more angst on our boys but to compensate there is smut !!!!

"What the hell " Fili took another look at his beloved car .Scratches littered the paintwork ,deep gouges spelling out the word "Bastard".

Thorin stood by his side frowning deeply .It was the middle of the night and something had disturbed them both ,woken them from their sleep .Dwalin appeared at the door looking drowsy .

"What the hell is going on ,what are you two doing out here?" 

Thorin gestured to him to come see for himself and the big man gasped as he took in the damage that littered the body of his sons car .

"What the hell ?" he looked at his son who still stood there in shock "Fili who would do this and why ".

The blonde shook his head .Fili was a popular guy ,he was liked and for someone to show this measure of aggression against him left him speechless .

Kili opened his eyes wearily .The emotions of his fight with Bilbo had sat heavily and he had found it difficult to find sleep .Pushing back the bed covers he made his way to the bathroom ,a shower would help clear his foggy mind .

Once refreshed he made his way downstairs and found his father sat quietly at the large kitchen table .

"Coffee?" the brunette broke the heavy silence that dominated the room .

Bilbo looked up from the papers he had been studying and nodded .Placing the hot drink down ,Kili sat himself next to his father .Bilbo had been emotional and open the previous evening but the brunette could read from his fathers body language that he had once again shut himself off and for the time being the subject of pregnancy and babies would fall on deaf ears .

Bilbo had to be away again ,work was increasing taking him further and further away from home and before leaving his son he pulled him into a tight embrace .

"Kili listen to me ,please don't rush into anything yet .You are still young and life has so much to offer you .I have no doubt Fili is your one and I love him dearly ,just promise me not to do anything stupid until we have time to talk again "

Kili met his fathers eyes ,just when had they grown so full of sadness ,or had they always been that way and he hadn't noticed till now Nodding his agreement he let Bilbo pull him into an embrace and press a kiss against his brow .

"I love you Kili "Then releasing his son he picked his bags with one final goodbye he was gone .

It wasn't until the police arrived later that day that Kili realised that something was wrong next door .The little brunette had gone back to bed after Bilbo had left and switched off his phone .He awoke to a policeman next door and several missed calls from Fili .

"Now Mr Durin can you think of any possible reasons why someone would want to damage your car in such a way ?"  
Fili could think of one person of course but Bard was an intelligent guy .Yes he probably hated Fili's guts but this really .Plus the man lived right the other side of town ,this looked more like an crime of passion aimed at Fili himself but who the hell would do such a thing .

Kili suddenly appeared at the door ,eyes wide and immediately headed for his blonde .Fili hushed him before he could ask too many questions and promised to fill him in as soon as the police had left .Thorin was sitting to Fili's right arms folded ,brows furrowed ,whoever had do this to his son he may well be inclined to let Dwalin loose on them .

Finally the police were done and once alone Kili let himself fall into the arms of his blonde .The two boys just absorbed the closeness of their bodies and although they said very little just that went a long way to helping the melancholy that they were both feeling .

"Who would hurt you like this ?"the little brunette drew back and looked at his one ?"

Fili sighed "It seems someone has taken it on themselves to hurt me but I really can't think who would do such a thing "

Kili was sure he knew "Bard it has to be Bard "

Fili shook his head .I don't think this is Bard ,the man is to intelligent for this and way to clever .No this is someone I have hurt unknowingly and I am determined to find out who ."

Thorin made the boys lunch and they ate together.Then making them promise that if anything else happened they would call ,he left for work .

 

Fili didn't ask Kili how Bilbo had reacted to the news of the baby so Kili left the subject alone ,there had been enough drama already that day .Instead the boys threw open the doors of the dayroom ,letting the sunlight flood in and snuggled up on one of the large sofa's .

What had started with cuddles and soft kisses was getting a lot more heated .After the upset with Bilbo the brunette needed his Alpha and he slid his had to the blonde crotch and undid the zip .

Fili nuzzled into long brown hair and nibbled at exposed skin ,Kili pressed his hand against his heated cock and as he brunette did so Fili felt the urge to bite down on Kili's neck and suckle the skin there .

The Omega was unbuttoning Fili's shirt and once free of the garment Fili pulled the teeshirt over Kili's head ,their mouths once again clashed in heated kisses and Kili realished the feeling of skin against skin .

Fili cock was hard and his little naked Omega gasped and arched as he inserted another finger .The brunette drew his legs up and fili settled between them .Slicking his cock he lined himself up with the brunettes entrance ,slick coated the smooth thighs and buttocks and Fili bent forward and inhaled the scent of his one .

"Fili " the blonde looked down at the panting Omega ,hair wild ,lips swollen and pink from excessive kissing "Now please ".The blonde sank balls deep into the brunette and after letting the little omega get use to the fullness he the pulled out ,only to plunge in again and again setting a steady pace he fucked the Omega ,watching as the beautiful brunette arched and gasped .Kili's body always responded to every touch the brunette was so wonderfully sensitive .  
Altering his angle slightly he pounded into Kili lifting his leg so he could increase the intensity of the thrusts .Kili's cock bobbed about hard and oozing precum till finally with a cry the brunette came splattering the blondes chest with ribbons of milky release .

The Blonde followed shortly after ,pushing deep into his one and filling him with his seed .The urge to stay and knot was huge but they hadn't planned anything yet so with great reluctance the blonde pulled out .Pulling Kili close he pressed soft kisses into tangled hair and nuzzled against the soft skin ,slowly letting the Omega catch his breath .

"you okay "Fili nibbled at the delicate earlobe and he felt the shudder that went through the brunettes body .

"Can we do that again "Kili could often go more than once and Fili was happy to oblige .

"Just give me a minute the blonde smiled ,his fingers gently skimming the skin till he reached the slick filled entrance and pushed in working the hole with his fingers ,he really could do this all day .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't like writing sad Bilbo but I promise you a happy end :)


	19. This can't be happening !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili and Fili have to make an important decision.  
> Thorin and Bilbo talk .

Thorin knew that Bilbo was in .The car was parked outside and he could hear the soft sounds of classical music drift out from one of the opened windows .

He was just about to knock again when the door opened ,exposing a hastily dressed Bilbo .

"Sorry I had just come out of the shower .Come in "Thorin followed Bilbo through to the kitchen and watched as he went about making them some tea .

Pulling out one of the many chairs surrounding the large kitchen table the brunette sat himself down ,watching as the little man busied himself .

Finally when he had his tea before him he readied himself .This conversation wasn't going to be easy and he really didn't want to have it at all but now things were out of his hands .

"Bilbo "The little blonde met his gaze .Bilbo knew what this was about ,he had been expecting it ever since Kili had admitted to him that he and Fili would like a child .

"Bilbo its about the boys "Bilbo nodded and took a sip of his tea .

"I know what your going to say "Bilbo huffed a little and shuffled uncomfortably in his seat .

"Bilbo I know how difficult this must be for you, but I was hoping I could make you see reason "

Bilbo continued to twitch ,playing idly with the cup in his hands .Thorin had that look on his face starring at him with those big sincere eyes that Bilbo always found secretly very attractive. Heaven forbid if anyone found out ,the guy was happily married after all .

"Bilbo,are you listening to me ? we really need to talk about the boys "

The little man huffed and with a sigh gave Thorin his full attention .

"Bilbo I know that you and Kili talked a while back about his wish to have a child ".Bilbo nodded "Well I was wondering ,now that you have had time to think about the Idea are you still dead set against it ?"

Bilbo gripped the mug tightly .All those emotions came flooding back .He had lost sleep since Kili announced he and Fili wanted to try for a child.He knew he was being irrational but this was Kili, his only child and he couldn't loose him .

Thorin must have read his mind .Reaching across the table he took Bilbo's hand .

"Bilbo there's something you need to know ".

Fili sat starring at the wall .Next to him was Dwalin who was busy studying a knitting pattern magazine .His dads presence was warm and comforting and the blonde let himself fall a little into his strong body .

Looking up briefly from his magazine he paused "you alright there laddie ?"

Fili nodded and snuggled in a little closer .A large arm wrapped itself around him ,pulling him close "Kili will be fine,just you wait and see.

Kili hadn't felt well for a couple of days and Fili had noticed that the brunette wasn't quite himself.  
Challenging his lover on the subject Kili had shrugged it off as nothing ,but on the forth day the little brunette had near collapsed and was visibly pale .  
Dwalin had been there and seeing his sons distress immediately bundled both boys in the back of the car and driven into town .

Dwalin had told Thorin .The big brunette would worry otherwise and as soon as Thorin heard the news he headed around to Bilbo's to see if the little man was home .

Thorin was no doctor but if Kili was suffering with what he suspected ,Bilbo needed to be warned .

The journey home was quite .Kili tucked himself against Fili's strong body ,each of the boys deep in thought .Dwalin said nothing ,the only noise the low hum of soft rock on his radio .

Pulling up on the driveway Dwalin switched off the engine and turned to the boys .

"What do you want to do ?"Kili clanced at his fathers car parked in the drive and his stomach lurched ,making him feel sick all over again .

Fili sighed pulling Kili close .They should be happy ,they should be celebrating but instead his little lover was full of angst and fear .

"I'll go and see Bilbo " Fili cupped his lovers jaw "its my fault and I will take the blame" Kili clung to him shaking his head 

"It's not your fault I am to blame I should have been more careful ".Fili gazed at his stricken lover .

"I am the one with supersperm remember ".Kili giggled ,his Alpha ,his super Alpha if it wasn't for the fear of telling Bilbo he would be so very happy .

 

Wandering into the kitchen they all halted .Sitting at the table with Thorin was Bilbo ,his eyes were red and he had clearly been crying and Kili's heart sunk at the sight,his father already knew .

Seeing his father so distressed ,Kili made his way over and let Bilbo pull him into an embrace.

Fili watched and then realized Thorin was looking with concerned eyes "Well is anybody going to tell us ?"

Dwalin huffed a little smirk playing on his lips "Well then it seems that our boys have gone and got themselves pregnant ,about six weeks along or so it seems " 

Thorins's heart lept and despite everything couldn't help but jump up and pull his son into a hug.

Kili felt his fathers hold on him tighten and a little sob escape his lips .Then he pulled back studying the brunette .

"It's what you want ?"Kili nodded .

"More than anything " .Bilbo pulled him back to him .

"Then I'm happy for you "Kili breath hitched .

"Really ?"he could feel his fathers hot breath against his skin .

"Yes"Bilbo pulled back "Yes I am .Thorin made me see that I was just putting off the inevitable. You were always going to have a child and there is no reason in the world why it shouldn't be now Your strong and healthy and with us all here to help I'm sure it will be fine "

"Thankyou " Kili had tears rolling down his cheeks .The feeling of relief was immense and to have his fathers blessing meant the world .

Fili made his way around and was immediately pulled into a hug .The three of them stayed like that just embracing one another .

Dwalin and Thorin made themselves scarce .Dwalin had some fizzy wine somewhere and went about trying to find it .Thorin followed him he knew his husband was excited by the news .

Cornering him Thorin pulled his husband into an embrace "Tell me what the doctor said " Dwalins mouth twitched 

"He's six weeks gone ,the little bairn is there growing inside him ,our grandchild ."Thorin laughed 

"Can you believe it .You and I we are going to be grampa's "Thorin nodded pulling his husband into a long and heated kiss . 

"Pulling back he looked at his lover "In that case you'd better get knitting ".


	20. Baby bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili is beginning to show and Fili is finding it hard to keep his hands off his dark Omega .
> 
> Bilbo is slowly coming to terms with the fact that soon he will be a grampa :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly can I just say Thankyou for the continuing Kudos it really does make my day .
> 
> Also a massive thankyou to those who comment they keep me going :)

Bilbo gazed out of the coffee shop window .  
It was unusual for him to be off work ,but he was determined to be on hand just in case Kili needed him .

Work had been understanding ,in fact they had been thrilled at the news and went a long way to reassure Bilbo that everything would be fine .

Picking up his warm pastry he took a large bite .Crumbs fell and littered the table and Bilbo brushed off the few that had managed to soil his shirt .

Just sometimes he felt cheated .Kili's mother should be here ,she would have known how to deal with bringing up an Omega ,how happy she would have been at the thought of being Grandparents .

Quickly brushing away a tear he composed himself ,straightening his tie he buttoned up his cardigan .

It was beginning to get chilly outside, Autumn was well on its way and the nights were drawing in .  
Pulled from his thoughts he was confronted by Bofur. The cheery waiter went about clearing away Bilbo's cup while at the same time asking if there was anything else the little man required .

"No just the bill "Bilbo smiled as the man went off to fetch his tab ,he liked Bofur ,they weren't friends as such but if Bilbo was there and the cafe was quite the waiter would often sit with him and have his break. 

As he went to leave he noticed the wind outside had picked up and the first of the fallen leaves swirled about on the pavement .Bilbo pulled up the collar on his jacket and bidding a final farewell to Bofur stepped outside .

He had chores to do and he pulled out his list .Quietly he read through which shops he needed to go to .If he was to be a Grampa then he would make sure that he was a good one .

"Fili!" the brunette batted away his Alpha's hand .Fili nuzzled at the dark Omega's neck ,nipping at the skin and planting heated kisses in the places that he knew would weaken the omega's resolve .

"Fili please "The brunette felt a smirk against his skin and wriggled to get away .

"Oh no you don't" A strong arm looped itself around the brunettes waist and pulled him back .

"Fili ,Thorin and Dwalin could be back any minute and I don't want them to find us shagging on the Kitchen table "

Fili groaned "They will be ages yet ,you know what there like ,anyway we will hear the car ."

Kili huffed and submitted to his Alpha's touches .Since Kili had found out he was pregnant Fili had been extra loving and took advantage every time they found themselves alone .He honestly couldn't get enough of his beautiful brunette and having him pregnant with his child only made him even more appealing .

Thorin and Dwalin had rented the boathouse for a couple of days in way of celebration .They had asked Bilbo to join them but the little man had declined saying he had too much work to do .

Fili could sense Kili's disappointment he would dearly love it if his father would fully embrace the fact that he was soon to become a Grandpa .

Thorin and Dwalin on the other hand had gone overboard .The little study had already been decorated and a crib had been ordered .  
Dwalin was always to be found with his head stuck in some knitting pattern book and Thorin was making sure Kili remained in good health ,cooking up all sorts of healthy foods to tempt the little brunette .

Fili gently suckled at Kili's neck,leaving bruising marks .Soft fingers brushed his lovers warm skin and gently worked open the fastenings of his jeans .

Kili smelt amazing and pulling down his lovers briefs he buried his head between silky thighs and inhaled .

Kili supported himself on his elbows ,watching as his lovers head disappeared between his legs the little brunette gasped as he felt the roughness of his lovers stubble against his soft skin and the wetness of his tongue press against his puckered hole .

Relaxing back he raised his knees giving his lover better access.Letting his head fall back on the hard wooden table he closed his eyes and let the sensations run through his body .  
Fili was being gentle. Where before they would fuck hard and fast ,there was now a gentleness as though Kili was some precious object that may easily break if treated to roughly .

"Fili"it was Dwalin .The blonde was close and he continued to thrust into his sensitive Omega .

"Fili can you come and help me and your Da with some of the bags "

"Coming "the blonde answered in a voice way to high and he was too.He groaned loudly as he found release ,filling the little Omega and then gently pulling out of his body .

Dwalin stood the other side of the door .The two older men had grown to be cautious around the youngsters ,never knowing quite what they may walk into.

Finally a disheveled looking Fili pulled open the door .

"When your ready laddie "Dwalin grinned at his son slapping him on the back,but at the same time making a mental note to clean the kitchen table before they ate .

It was early evening when they got back .Kili was pleased to see that Bilbo's car was in the drive and saying his goodbyes and thankyou he hurried to see his father .

Bilbo was in his armchair ,quietly reading a book when Kili entered .Kili made his way over and was greeted with a smile .Extending his hand towards his son the little man pulled the brunette into a hug ,holding his son close for a while and seeming not to want to let go .

Kili pulled back studying his fathers face .

"Is everything alright ?"Bilbo smiled and nodded .

"Did you have a good time ?"

Smiling Kili nodded "I wish you would come with us "

Bilbo frowned "What and play gooseberry with all you love birds I don't think so "

Kili frowned but he wasn't given time to think as he has pulled towards the door .

"I have something to show you "and taking his sons hand in his the little man pulled his son out of the room and up the stairs .

Kili followed a little bewildered at his fathers sudden strange behaviour .

"Now stop here and close you eyes "Kili waited as he heard his father open a door and taking his hand ,gently moved him forward into the room .

"now open your eyes "Kili blinked a couple of times and then focused on what Bilbo was showing him.

The spare bedroom had been decorated .Blinking Kili could see that the walls were now the most beautiful primrose yellow .In the corner of the room was a little crib ,filled with pretty white bedding .

Kili glanced quickly at his father who smiled softly and took his hand .

"Come let me show you "

Kili followed as Bilbo proudly showed him around .The room was transformed .Pretty curtains hug at the windows ,soft yellow covered in little ducks with orange beaks and blue feet .

On the floor there was a large rug and around the walls hung little pictures of baby animals .There was a small white chest of draws and a changing table already stocked with nappies and creams .  
One the other side of the room there was a small bookcase already filled with books and a large floor cushion to sit on .

Next to the crib there was a large basket woven chair complete with cushions and a little foot stool to rest ones weary feet .The crib had a little mobile hanging over it and when Bilbo pulled the string it played a pretty lullaby .Finally nestled in the corner of the crib was a large teddy bear,it was yellow with a big blue bow .

Picking up the teddy Kili studied it and then pulled it to his chest .

Looking at his father he could no longer hold back his tears .Bilbo smiled gently and pulled his son into a warm embrace .

"Thankyou "it was barely a whisper but Bilbo heard it and tightened his embrace.

"I love you Kili and I will also love my little grandchild when it arrives ,safe and sound ."

Kili looked up at his father and the small man pressed a kiss against his sons brow .

This was the acceptance that Kili needed and it meant the world to have his fathers support .He couldn't wait to tell Fili.

 

 

 

.


	21. Small World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things Begin to look up for Bilbo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait !!  
> Promise it won't be so long before the next chapter .Its already mapped out :)

Kili didn't walk he waddled up the high street .He was several months along now and on his small frame the baby had begun to look huge .Fili kept checking that there was only one baby in there but the doctor reassured everyone that, there was only one, healthy little offspring on its way .

He had to go shopping .Skinny jeans and tight tee shirts just didn't work anymore .Fili had given him a couple of tracksuit bottoms but he was in desperate need of some comfy clothing . 

Scanning his list he looked where he needed to go.It wasn't a big list ,just things for himself really ,everyone had been so incredibly generous and apart from everything Bilbo had purchased there was also a heap of handknits from Dwalin and toys from both Fili and Thorin.

Ignoring the trendy mens boutique he and Fili usually used he headed to one of the large high street stores .The men's section he discovered was on the second floor and Kili waddled towards the lift .Fili had wanted to come with him ,fearing for his little Omega out on his own but Kili had reassured him that he would be fine but could he use Fili's car as he hadn't one of his own .

Kili paused for a second ,he had found himself passing through the children's section of the store and took a moment to admire the goods .He realised that although the baby had a lot of lovely things ,he had not bought anything for the child .Fili had told him money wasn't an issue ,the blonde had got himself a placement at one of the law firms in the town and was doing really well. Kili missed him when he wasn't around ,he had never really had a lot of friends and now he found that the few he'd had were no longer interested enough to make contact .

This had hurt the little brunette ,yes he was pregnant but he was still Kili and hadn't changed over night although he knew that when the baby did finally arrive his priority's would change .

He found himself clutching a little stuffed bunny .It was cute and when you pulled a little string it played a pretty melody ,Kili thought it sounded a tiny bit sad for a child's toy but it was a welcome change from the others so he popped it in his shopping basket .After adding a pair of green dungarees,a little white tee shirt and some brown booties Kili wandered through to the men's section . 

Selecting things was easy ,anything in charcoal grey with an elasticated waistband .He added a couple of nice sweaters and some white tee shirts a nice red cashmere scarf for a little colour and because the temperature was dropping with the onset of winter a dark grey duffel coat .The lady behind the cashout was cheery and chatted happily as she wrapped the little brunettes parcels .

"Are you sure you can manage ?" she had asked Kili as he struggled under the weight of his bags but the brunette had reassured her he would be fine .Half way down the high street however he didn't feel quite so good .The wind had picked up and swirled angrily about and his arms ached from the weight of his purchases .Putting the bags down for a second he rested ,watching as people brushed past him ,he needed to rest and picking up his bags he headed to the Starbucks a couple of doors away .

Looking in through the window Kili could see the place was full and a huge queue at the counter ,he could try and get back to the car but he was suddenly feeling incredibly weak and definitely needed a rest and something to eat .

Struggling a little further he came to a side street ,remembering there was a little café half way up he made his way to were he saw the sign Bombor's tearooms this would do a little rest and he was sure he would be okay . 

Bofur watched as a pretty brunette made his way through the door laden with shopping bags .Rushing across the little café Bofur was quick to relive the man of his parcels and guided him to one of the nearby comfy sofa's .The young man looked pale and Bofur quickly noted was heavy with child .

"Are you okay" Boufur was quietly a little concerned for the brunettes wellbeing. 

Huge watery eyes looked up at his and nodded .His lack of strength had frightened Kili and for a moment there he had felt quite dizzy .Fili had been right ,he shouldn't have ventured out alone but he had thought he would be okay .

"I just need to rest a while ,and maybe something to eat "

Bofur nodded and quickly made his way over to collect a menu for the brunette ."The lunch menu is still on and there's a few specials still on the board Bofur grinned .

Kili was grateful and quickly ordered Tea and an ice cream sunday the one thing pregnancy hadn't put Kili off was his beloved icecream ,in fact its the only thing he'd eat if Thorin would let him. 

The café was cosy and as Kili sat there he watched as other people came and went .Bofur was fun and greeted everyone of his regulars with a big smile and cheerful banter .A big man came and went in the background ,disappearing through a door only to reappear with a big tray of fresh baked goodies and Kili couldn't help but be taken with the friendliness of the place and quietly questioned why he ever went to Starbucks when great little places like this existed .

He must have closed his eyes at some point and it was only when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder that he stirred .

"HI sorry to wake you but I though you should know that your phone has rang several times and that its getting late ."

Bofur was standing over him a big smile on his face and a kindness in his brown eyes .

Kili felt himself panic "what time is it ?" Bofur smiled back .

"Just gone four ,not really that late but you have been asleep for a couple of hours and by the way the phone keeps ringing someone is clearly missing you ."

God he had slept for two hours ,here in public and he felt his face redden "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to stay all this time "

Bofur shook his head "Its not a problem we haven't been busy and I didn't have the heart to wake you "

Kili was about to protest but was interrupted by his phone going off ."You'd better get that "The smiley waiter left the young brunette to answer. Kili knew that it would be Fili and the blondes voice was a mixture of anger and relief .

"Kili thank god I have tried calling you ,where are you ,are you home ?"

Kili instantly felt guilty and was tempted to lie but thought better of it "No I'm still in town "

"But you left hours ago I thought you'd be home by now "

Kili decided just to tell the truth "I was fine but on the way back to the car I felt a little dizzy so I stopped off to rest and get something to eat and then I fell asleep and I just woke up when the waiter told me my phone was ringing " Fili was quite on the other end of the phone and Kili was quick to add that he would start back immediately and that he was sorry .

"No Kili please stay were you are I will come and fetch you "Kili couldn't quite make out Fili's mood but it certainly wasn't one you argued with .

"But I have your car "

Its fine Kili just tell me were you are "

Kili sighed as he ended the call Fili's voice had sounded strained on the phone and the brunette knew he was cross with him but he didn't want an argument he was just too tired for that .

Bofur wandered over with some hot tea and placed it in front of the brunette "Here drink this it'll help it has some honey in it ,my ma swore by it when we were bairns .Kili smiled and took the tea gratefully .

"Is someone coming to fetch you, sorry I'm not being nosy but I couldn't help but overhear "

Kili nodded "He'll be here in about ten minutes but I think he's quite cross with me "

Bofur shook his head and smiled "He won't be cross ,he'll be concerned that's all ,if you belonged to me then I'd be the same ,you carrying his wee bairn and all "

Kili smiled the waiter was right he had underestimated the strain on his body and next time he would heed Fili's advice .Today had frightened him ,thank goodness then, he had stumbled on the little café and the nice waiter .

Five minutes later Fili came flying through the door and spotting his little brunette made his way over .Kili braced himself only to find himself pulled into hug ,the blonde taking time to inhale his mates scent .

"God Kili you had me so worried " Pulling back he studied his little Omega .Kili looked pale ,his usual pink cheeks lacking colour .

"really I'm fine I just underestimated how tiring it would be that's all ,I'm so sorry" The blonde tightened his hold .

"I'm sorry too, I sounded cross on the phone but your everything Kili ,my life ,my world ,you and this little one here I can't bare the thought of loosing you ,not for a moment "Fili pulled back and patted Kili's round tummy , gently placing a kiss on the baby .

Kili fell back into his blondes embrace "lets get you home "Kili nuzzled into his Alpha nodding his head it had been a long day .

Bofur stood and watched the reunion .The blonde was as handsome as the brunette was pretty and Bofur could imagine that when the baby did finally arrive it would be a beauty .

"Kili "just then the little café door flew open again . This was turning out to be quite an afternoon it was a good job the cafe was quiet . Bilbo made his way over to were the cute couple were sitting "Kili are you okay ?" 

The brunette stayed wrapped in his blonds arms "Yes I'm fine I just got really tired but I feel much better now really I just want to get home "Bilbo nodded " but I need to pay my tab before we leave "Bilbo pulled out his wallet and made to pay but Bofur shook his head .

"Not today ,this is on the house "Bilbo went to argue but Bofur wouldn't budge "Its my pleasure ,so it is I'm just glad everythings okay" 

Both boys noticed that Bilbo blushed a little at this and was quick to introduce them."Bofur this is Kili my son and Fili his partner "

The nice waiter beamed "Well its nice to meet you ,so it is .I should have guessed you were related to Bilbo ,being so attractive and all "Bilbo's face was on fire and both the boys giggled a little as the curly haired man got more and more flustered .

Once they were out on the high street Fili led Kili to were Bilbo had parked his car and with a quick kiss arranged to pick up his own car and meet them back at home .Kili sat back in the seat and watched as his dad fussed with the seatbelt ."That café was nice I haven't been in before but they seemed to know you "Bilbo turned to look at his son ,he still had high colour in his cheeks and Kili's question didn't help .

"Yes I go in from time to time ,You know I don't like Starbucks " Kili nodded and pushed a little further "Bofurs really nice " Bilbo huffed and his face colour reddened again "Yes he's very nice and he was good to you " Kili nodded "Yes I liked him ,I liked him a lot " Kili waited "He seemed to like you too " The brunette knew he was pushing it but really he would give the world to see his father truly happy again .

When Kili got in he went straight upstairs to lie down ,minutes later he heard the crunch of tyres on the drive way and he knew Fili was back .The blonde picked up the shopping bags and carried them up to Kili's room .His Brunette was lying in bed and he kicked off his shoes and joined him .Pulling Kili into him he nuzzled dark hair "Did you get everything you needed ?"Kili nodded .

"I got a couple of things for the baby too "Getting Fili to fetch the bag he opened it up showing the blonde his purchases .Fili loved the little dungarees and booties but he especially liked the stuffed bunny with its sombre tune .Snuggling down together Kili pulled at the string again and once again the little rabbit played its melody "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you Fili " the brunette huffed as he turned to face his blonde .Fili studied the face of his beloved ,he was beginning to realise what Bilbo had been through ,the mere thought of something happening to Kili or the baby would destroy him .

Pulling Kili close he kissed him, a sweet chase kiss on those plush ,pink lips and Kili snuggled as close as his round belly would allow ." I think dad might have an admirer "Fili giggled 

"The waiter certainly seemed to like him "

Kili hummed "I wish he could be as happy as us "Fili brushed his fingers through long dark hair .He knew Kili worried about his dad being lonely and if something happened between him and the nice waiter then life would indeed be truly perfect .p>


	22. Date night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo goes on a date and something upsets Kili

Kili sat in the big wicker basket chair .He was waiting for his father to reappear ,Bilbo was due out on a date with Bofur tonight and was fussing about his appearance .

"He's seen you lots of times ,why does it matter what you wear ?"The little brunette couldn't understand what all the fuss was about ,the two men clearly liked each other and he was sure that even if Bilbo wore a bin bag ,Bofur would still fancy him .

Bilbo's head poked around the corner of the room and glared at his son ."It's alright for you ,as it turned out your perfect partner was your best friend ,you didn't have to experience the terror of first dates "

Bilbo disappeared again and Kili's mind couldn't help but go back to his date with Bard and he shivered .Fili had told him not to worry ,but there had been several posts on face book about Kili's condition with unkind comments and Bards friends had commented on how he'd had a narrow escape and it could be him trapped in a relationship ,with a child on the way if he had continued to see Kili .

Kili knew Fili wanted this child as much as he did but it upset him that people could be so cruel .He had asked Fili if he felt trapped but the blondes response had been merely to pull him into a warm embrace and reassure the little brunette that he couldn't be happier .

Bilbo reappeared wearing the first outfit he had tried on "I think this ones good "Kili agreed , in fact he had liked it an hour previously when Bilbo had first put it on .

"Have you got everything ?"The little brunet knew his father was nervous "Car keys ,wallet ,house keys, phone ?"Bilbo nodded tapping his pockets just to double check .

"All good "Bilbo approached his son and pressed a kiss to the brunettes forehead ."Are you sure you will be okay on your own ?"

Kili nodded "its only for an hour or so and Fili will be back ,Thorin and Dwalin are next door if I need them .Please stop worrying I'll be fine "

Reassured Bilbo pressed yet another kiss to his sons forrid and with a final wave left .

Kili waddled over to the window and watched as his father pulled out of the driveway .Kili and fili had started to go to the little café for coffee and lunch now ,completely ditching Starbucks and with a little encouragement the two men had finally arranged to go out .

Kili liked Bofur .He was funny ,kind and handsome in an unconventional way but it was more than that ,he really seemed to make his father happy . 

Once Bilbo had gone Kili settled himself at his Laptop ,there were a last few things he needed and he didn't really want to go all the way into town for them so scanning the baby products he popped the last items in his basket and pressed pay .

Satisfied with himself he logged into his facebook page,smiling he read the few nice messages he had received ,not everyone was dead set against the pregnancy and some were even happy for himself and Fili .He took a moment to look at what everyone else had been up too over the summer and there were some very funny pictures of Legolas and Gilmi in swimtrunks .Kili had always thought they where an unlikely couple but he had too admit they did seem very happy together .

Fili had posted a picture of the two of them ,kili heavy with child and it made the little brunettes heart swell when he read how his Alpha was so happy .Clicking on to Fili's page he waited for it to load ,soon they would be able to post baby pictures only one more month and their little baby would be with them .Scrolling down the comments he stopped abruptly .Someone had posted a picture of Fili smiling a gun against his head and the caption (Like a Lamb to The Slaughter) .People hadn't liked it but it was there for everyone to see and the little Omega suddenly felt sick . 

Where was his phone !Blinded by tears the little brunette searched frantically for his mobile ,Fili couldn't have known otherwise he would have blocked it but the longer it remained the more people would see it. Kili knew how popular Fili had been but why someone would be quite so cruel Kili didn't know .Pressing the buttons he waited for the blonde to answer but instead it went to voice mail .Fili went to the gym tonight so he would be later home ,Kili had forgotten ,there was nothing for it the post would have to stay there until Fili returned.

Bilbo combed his fingers through his curls for the umpteenth time .Bofur was getting the cinema tickets and some popcorn to share .They had chosen the pictures because it was an easy date and Bofur could sense Bilbo was nervous about the whole thing .

Returning the waiter handed Bilbo his box "Sweet and salty hope that's okay "Bilbo nodded , he felt like a teenager again his tummy full of butterflies ,he was forty for gods sake and he liked the man so what the hell was his problem .Getting a grip on himself Bilbo followed Bofur into the darkness he just hoped the film he had picked wasn't too bad ,he would hate to be dumped after only one date .

"What exactly did the reviews say ?"Bofur exited as Bilbo squirmed with embarrassment behind him.

"They called it a psychological thriller "Bilbo choked ,still beet red and unable to look at his date ."It got really good reviews "

"And what kind of magazine wrote the review Bilbo?" the brunette was enjoying watching the other man as he teased him . The film had indeed been a psychological thriller ,but what Bilbo hadn't expected was the explicit sex scenes throughout .

"It was in a reputable newspaper I promise you "Bofur turned to face the little redhead for the first time since they had left the cinema .Bilbo's eyes where big with worry and his cheeks still pink and Bofur didn't think he had seen anything more adorable .

"Well next time why don't I choose the film ,a nice musical or maybe a comedy "

Bilbo didn't really mind what he saw ,well that wasn't true maybe not any more psychological thrillers, all he cared about was that, there were going to be more dates and he felt his heart flutter a little .

"I think we deserve a drink after that "Bofur knew a nice little Irish pub at the end of the street and grabbing Bilbo's arm led him in the right direction .Bilbo let himself be led ,he had been on his own for a long time and with the added responsibility of Kili ,it was nice to let someone take the lead.

The pub was bright and full of people ,all of whom seemed to know Bofur, and Bilbo soon found himself at a large table surrounded by Bofurs friends ,He recognised Bombur from the café but there was also Nori ,Dori and Ori three brothers and a rather strange man called Bifur who said very little but stared a lot .

Bilbo felt himself relax ,the group were fun and accepted him immediately ,looking up he saw Bofur was watching him ,the Irish man smiled and finding his hand underneath the table took it in his own and gave it a gentle squeeze "Are you okay ?"Bilbo nodded letting Bofur keep hold of his hand ,he was more than okay because Bilbo for the first time in ages was having fun .

 

Fili had arrived to find an distraught Kili ,the little brunette hadn't been able to delete the vile picture and had got more and more upset .By the time Fili arrived the brunette was in tears ,imagining how many of their friends had seen the image .Taking his Omega in his arms he gently soothed him ,pressing soft kisses into his hair "hush now ".

Fili was as upset as Kili but he didn't want the little brunette to see that, instead he played it down saying it was proberly a stupid prank gone wrong ,but Fili had made his mind up ,this was one step too far and whoever had done this would pay .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thankyou soooo much for comments and kudos you guys are the best :)
> 
>  
> 
> A special thankyou to WithywindlesDaughter for showing me how to insert pictures .Cue baby photos :)


	23. Baby Baby part one .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo Sorry for the delay ! Hope its worth the wait :)

With less than a week to go before the baby arrived ,Kili found his favourite place to be was in bed with his Alpha curled around him .

His tummy was huge and he had long given up trying to waddle anywhere. That wasn't a problem as there was very little left to do apart from resting. His ankles had become horribly swollen and he had been finding it difficult to sleep at night and his sudden inability to do anything for himself made him restless and at times irritable .

His soul comfort was having his Alpha close, in fact his body craved it .Fili would come home from work and immediately join his Omega in bed .The blonde was the only person that could sooth his pregnant lover. Kili wasn't sure what it was but nothing seemed right until Fili was with him ,holding him in his arms and pressing soft kisses into his hair .

Taking a deep breath Kili inhaled the scent of his love .It was strong and musky ,with hints of freshness coming from the cologne that Kili had bought for his birthday back in May and to Kili nothing in the world smelt quite as good .

The little Omega lay quietly while his lover gently stroked his tummy ,humming a little tune to the baby he was carrying .

" You know we still need to decide on a name " Fili stopped what he was doing and snuggled into his Omega .

" Thorin was asking me the other day had we decided on one .I think if its a boy he would love us to call him Frerin " Propping himself up the waited for Kili's reaction . 

Kili hummed and rolled onto his side to get a better view of his Alpha .Fili reached out and ran his fingers gently through long dark hair .

"And I was thinking if its a girl would you like to name her after your mother ? " Kili smiled sadly .

" I had thought about that but I think it would make Dad sad ." Fili pulled the brunette close ,fearing he had said something wrong .

"I think its best we choose one but I love the name Frerin if it is a boy " Fili's smile was dazzling and Kili felt his heart swell .

"Won't it make Thorin sad ? " Kili didn't know the whole story about Thorins younger brother but he knew he had died quite young .

"All I know is that he would love us to use Frerin's name ,to keep his memory alive so to speak "

"Frerin Baggins Durin ,humm it doesn't exactly roll off the tongue easily but we can live with that ." 

"No Frerin Durin you'll take my name now " Kili laughed but Fili looked deadly serious "I mean it Kili I want you and the baby to be Durins "

"But that implies we are a married couple ,and we're not. Until we are I will be keeping my own name and that means the baby too "

Fili's eyes widened but he remained silent , just how could he have been quite so stupid .

 

" How much do you need ? "Thorin sat as his son paced up and down the sitting room .

"I have no idea " Fili slumped into one of the big leather chairs opposite his father .

"Why now ?" Fili frowned ,he had been an idiot ,getting carried away with the thought of being a father and had forgotten the most important person , his Omega , His Kili . 

" I want to commit to Kili I can't imagine spending my life with anyone else " 

"I don't think anyone doubts your commitment Fili ,you are after all having a child together "Thorin was trying to be the voice of reason .He and Dwalin had wondered if the boys would commit before the baby was born but when Fili hadn't said anything they had presumed that the boys hadn't felt it was necessary .

" I know its late but I want the world to know that Kili and the baby are mine. I should have done it before to show Kili how much I really love him "

"I don't think anyone doubts that you love Kili " But Fili nodded getting back out of his chair and again pacing up and down .

"There's been things written on the internet about Kili and how he tricked me into having a child with him "

Thorin frowned "Who wrote these things ."

Fili shrugged "Dunno but Kili found them and was really upset " 

"When was this ? " Thorin stood up and pulled out his phone .

"A couple of weeks ago. I haven't had a chance to find out who's behind it yet " Thorin pressed Dwalin's contact details and the phone rang out .

"Dwalin ,Fili and I are coming into town and we need your help "

 

Half an hour later and Fili found himself standing outside " Mirkwoods " the big expensive jewellers in town .He was with Thorin and they were waiting for Dwalin to join them .

"Can we afford this place? " Thorin glared at his son .

"This is your future husband we are talking about ,to hell with the expense " Fili decided to shut up at certain times there was no arguing with Thorin and this indeed ,seemed to be one of those times . 

Wandering off the blonde peered in the windows at all the beautiful ,shinny objects .Kili hadn't pushed for commitment but now Fili thought about it ,it was the most natural thing in the world and would give the little Omega the security he so desperately needed . 

A couple of miniutes later Dwalin came puffing and panting up the street. He looked out of breath and his face was red from the walking. " What's the emergency ? " He came to a halt in front of his husband and son .

Thorin frowned ,nodding in the direction of the jewellers. "We've got some shopping to do ".

 

.......................................................................... 

"More tea ? " Bilbo nodded .It was his third cup but he found it impossible to say no to Bofur .

They had been out several times now .First the pictures ,then bowling and then finally quiz night at Bofurs local and the relationship was going from strength to strength .

Bofur turned out to be a real gentleman ,which suited Bilbo .He was a little old fashioned but seeing Kili so very content had made him determined to find his own happiness .

"I finish in about half an hour .If you hang around we could go for a drink and maybe something to eat " Bilbo really wasn't very hungry but he never passed up a chance to spend some time with Bofur .Nodding he quickly messaged Kili who said he was fine and to go and have some fun .

Bofur knew a great little Italian restaurant that did the best crab linguini .Walking through the park Bilbo was aware of Bofur taking his hand and gently threaded his fingers through his own .It was late afternoon and the sun was beginning to set .The park that was usually busy with children seemed quite just a few older kids hanging about by the swings .

"Fancy hiring a boat ? " Bilbo found himself being pulled in the direction of the boating lake "Motor boat or Row boat ?" Bilbo pondered until the question was answered for him ."No lets go on the pedalo ,the one that looks like a big Dragon. Bofur flashed a big toothy smile and Bilbo's heart melted all over again."

.................................................................................

" Kili baby are you there ?" Fili practically leapt up the stairs to his Omegas room .The reply was slow and sleepy .

"In here "Fili followed the voice to the bathroom were he found the little brunette wrapped in soft towels . 

" Can you help me rub this cream on my legs I can't reach ." Fili took the tube of coco butter and getting Kili to settle in the chair he gently applied the cream .

" This stuff smells so good " Fili grinned as he rubbed in some more . " I may not be able to control myself ,you smell like icecream "Kili giggled as Fili licked and nibbled at his soft skin . 

"And my tummy " Fili pulled the towel to expose Kili's torso,it had been a while since he had seen his little Omega naked and to Fili he looked even more beautiful with his baby bump .Pressing a gentle kiss to the protruding belly the Alpha inhaled .

"God Kili your so beautiful " Kili huffed .

"I'm like a beached whale you mean ." Fili lent in and pressed a soft kiss to plush,pink lips .

"No Kili I mean it your so damm beautiful ".

With Fili's help ,Kili waddled back to the bedroom and settled on the bed and Fili fetched his loose jogging pants and soft tee shirt and helped him dress .

"Fili could I have some tea ?" Fili nodded and immediately went down stairs and laid a tray .After brewing a pot of Assam ,Fili emptied the box of sweet treats he had picked up for Kili and put them on a plate and then carefully carried the tray upstairs .

Kili's face lit up when he saw the goodies and immediately started munching while Fili poured the tea ."These are sooo good ".Kili waved an half eaten brownie at Fili ."Try some ,Fili lent forward and took a bite then he pinched a chocolate flavoured kiss from his Omega's lips .

"Try that one "and he handed Kili his tea . "Why is it in a box ? " .

"Open it and see "Fili's heart was beating fast in his chest as the little brunette struggled to untie the ribbon . The brunette looked disappointed when there was no treat inside but pulled out a second box , that was small and had gold lettering. 

"Open it " The little brunette pulled at the ribbon then carefully opened the box .Sat inside was a stunning ring with a huge stone .

"Kili " Fili slid off the bed and knelt on one knee" Kili will you marry me ".

 

"What's taking so long " Dwalin was pacing up and down while Thorin attempted to cook some supper ."We should of heard by now ".

Thorin put down his spoon going over to his husband ,pulling him into a embrace. " Give him time " Dwalin huffed but let himself be held .Moments later Thorin's phone started vibrating across the counter and Dwalin leapt to answer it .

"Well ?" Thorin held his breath "Okay ,Okay we'll be straight over " Thorin looked anxiously at his husband . Dwalin's face broke into a huge grin "We need more fizz ,the boy said yes "

Kili found himself buried in Dwalin's arms ,the big man gave the best hugs .Then he settled himself on the edge of the bed and started to talk about wedding arrangements with the little Omega .

"He's going to be a Bridezilla you know that don't you . " Thorin turned to look at his son .

"Who Kili ? " Thorin shook his head .

"No Dwalin ".

Fili heard the car on the gravel and knew Bilbo was home .  
Running down the stairs, he flung open the door ,excited to tell Kili's dad the good news .They would have text him but his phone had no reception .

" Bilbo I oh !" To Fili's horror he was confronted with Bilbo sucking face with the waiter Bofur . Bilbo jumped sensing they were being watched and went an unattractive shade of scarlet . 

"Fili " Bofur unglued himself and shot Fili a killer smile "Alright there laddie " Fili was momentarily speechless .The shock of seeing Bilbo snogging on the doorstep rendering him speechless .

" We're getting married he stuttered "Bilbo frowned 

" who's getting married ?"

"Me and Kili ,he said yes " Bilbo grabbed for Fili ,pulling him into a powerful hug " you don't mind ?" Fili pulled back to gauge Bilbo's reaction .

" Dear boy I'm delighted ,now were is that son of mine ? "

Bilbo brushed past Fili and made his way upstairs . Bofur turned to leave but Fili caught hold of his arm .

"Oh no you don't ,we're celebrating and your joining us. Closing the door the two men climbed the stairs to join the others . Kili looked radiant sitting up in bed ,enjoying all the attention .

"Wow that's a whopper " Bofur admired the ring on Kili's finger .

"Its part of a collection of stones called the Arkenstones and it comes with quite a history ." Kili informed him .

"Very nice " The brunette smiled softly at the little Omega .

"I know I'm very lucky " Kili smiled admiring the ring again .

" No he's the lucky one" Bofur said gently .

There was endless chat about wedding arrangements and it was agreed that Kili and Dwalin would take charge .The big man was just about to pour more champagne when Kili huffed .

"I don't feel so good " The little brunette suddenly looked very pale . And then again another pain. The frightened Omega looked to his Alpha "Fili ! oh my god Fili , I think the babies coming !!!!!":)


	24. BabyBaby Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys do an emergency dash to the hospital

"Thorin where are the car keys ,they are usually here, on the hook " Dwalin was panicking ,running around the kitchen doing a fantastic impersonation of a headless chicken ,or at least that's what Thorin thought .

"Dwalin ,Dwalin ,calm down ,I have them here ,now go and put your jacket on and get a jumper for Fili ,we could be in for a long night " Thorin took a deep breathe ,pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes ". He hadn't let on but he was secretly a little frightened about the birth .Bilbo had opened up to him all those years ago about they had lost Kili's mother in childbirth and it had been at the back of his mind all through the little brunettes pregnancy .

Dwalin returned clutching Fili's favourite hoodie and a sweater for Thorin "Here you'll need one too ". Thorin took the garment and pulled it on over his head .Dwalin watched him nervously .

"Come on we need to get going " Thorin reached forward and pulled his husband into an embrace, holding him close . "Thorin what is it ,what's the matter ? " .  
Thorin shook his head "Nothing , just that I love you " Dwalin grinned .

"I love you too you big oaf now lets get going ." 

Fili had gone with the ambulance when it arrived, and now they were speeding through the streets ,siren's blasting .Kili eyes were impossibly large and he was holding tight to Fili's hand . "It's okay baby ,ssshhh it's going to be okay ".Fili felt helpless as he watched his beloved Omega wince in pain "Okay baby remember your breathing ,breath with me okay " Huge ,frightened eyes stared at Fili and the blondes heart nearly broke ."Come on baby ,you can do this " There was a little nod of the head and then Kili fell into the pattern of breathing that they had been taught at antenatal classes ."That's it baby ,good ,we're nearly there " 

It took about another ten minutes before they finally reached the hospital .Bilbo wasn't far behind ,he had chosen to travel with Bofur and the blonde was glad that the guy had been willing to stick around. Kili was greeted by an hospital Orderly who had a chair for him and immediately the boys were whisked off to the delivery room .

 

Parking up Bofur leapt out of the car and fed some coins into the metre "Come on Bilbo " but Bilbo didn't move , sitting there motionless in the front seat ."Bilbo lets go ". Bofur stuck his head back in the car to see what the problem was .Bilbo was sitting starring into space ,his hands firmly clasped around Kili's little overnight case . "Bilbo let's go " Bofur climbed back into the front seat of the car next to his boyfriend .

"I can't " Bilbo shook his head "I can't do this again ". Bofur frowned .

"Do what again ?" Bilbo glanced at the brunette " I can't loose my son ". 

"Dwalin for gods sake " The big man had just jumped a third red light and now Thorin could see, a flashing blue light in the rear view mirror . Dwalin sighed and pulled over and the police car pulled up behind him . Thorin glanced sideways at his husband "Great now we're going to miss the whole thing " Dwalin waited for the police officer to appear at his window ,but he did steel a glance at his now irate husband "Sorry ".

 

" And Push " Kili had reached his second stage of childbirth and the little brunettes contractions were arriving in three minute intervals .He felt the overwhelming urge to push now and was mortified when he found he had done a little wee . "Oh god I'm sorry , but the midwife only smiled " Really don't worry ,it's normally what happens ,now ready for another push ? " 

"Come on baby your doing really well " .Fili was at his side , apart from giving verbal support the blonde felt helpless as his little Omega puffed and panted . "I love you baby " Fili squeezed his beloveds hand and for a second big brown eyes met his . 

Thorin and Dwalin followed the flashing light as it wove it's way through the streets " I don't know how you managed to convince him to give us a police escort " Thorin glanced at his husband "It'll be me natural charm and charisma " Thorin rolled his eyes ,whatever it was Thorin was grateful ,they would be at the hospital hopefully in time for their grandsons birth at least .  
Thanking the policeman they made for reception ." Delivery room please ,Kili Durin " The receptionist pointed them in the right direction and the two men ran the length of the hospital corridor to where they knew Fili and Kili would be .They had expected to find Bilbo there but instead the little room was empty .

"Bilbo listen ,I know this is hard and that your frightened, but Kili is in there and he needs you " Bilbo blinked up at Bofur and was met with a kind smile "Look would you like me to come in with you ? " Bilbo nodded and allowed himself to be pulled into a hug .He had just opened up about all the pain he had felt when he had lost Kili's mum but now with Bofur by his side he felt a lot stronger ."Come on lets go and meet that grandchild of yours ." Bilbo smiled and pressed a quick kiss to his boyfriends lips ,he was going to be a grampa, and Kili would be fine .

Fili watched in awe as the babies head appeared . "I can see him Kili " Fili looked back to his Omega " he's nearly hear baby " Kili puffed and closing his eyes pushed again . 

"Your doing great , take a minute to breath Kili ,that's right " Kili was beginning to tire and he rested for a second .The brunette felt a soft kiss pressed to his forehead " I love you baby " Kili opened his eyes only to be met with sincere blue ones , he could do this ,he would do this for Fili and their child .

"Okay Kili just push when your body tells you too ,okay " Kili nodded . The sudden urge to push was overwhelming and the little brunette squeezed his eyes shut and pushed .

"I can see his head and shoulders ,god baby he's so beautiful " Fili gushed from the side of the bed .Spurred on with renewed energy Kili pushed again ,he sudden felt the release of pressure .From somewhere he heard a baby cry "Let's just tidy you up now ." Kili rested for a second ,closing his eyes ,then gently the midwife handed him a small bundle wrapped in white linen ."Here baby Durin meet your Moma ". Kili looked down at the little bundle in his arms , he was aware of Fili at his side, but just at that moment he could do nothing that look in complete awe at the beautiful baby in his arm "Hello Frerin Durin ,It's nice to finally meet you ".

Fili wiped away his tears ,he felt completely overwhelmed at the sight of Kili cuddling their child ,the midwife pulled him from his thoughts ."Kili will be tired ,he's lost some blood but that's usual and your body produces extra so he'll recover quickly . " Kili blinked up at him.

"Our baby Fili ,our little Frerin " To be honest the baby had a bit of a cone head and was awfully pink but Fili didn't think he had seen anything more beautiful "would you like to hold him ? " . Fili was nervous, but the midwife was quick to show him the correct way to hold little Frerin .

"He's got your hair " Kili giggled .Frerin had a heap of dark brown hair that Fili thought made him resemble a coconut .But he has your eyes , just wait and see .Right on cue the baby blinked and opened his eyes , Kili was right they were Fili's azure blue.

"Told you " came a smug voice from the bed .

After ten minutes of cooing and a quick cuddle the boys though they should put the others out of there misery . Fili pushed open the door to be greeted by four anxious faces "Well " Dwalin could barely contain himself . Fili grinned "It's a boy ". 

All Fili knew was he was suddenly engulfed in a strong pair of arms .The tension he didn't realise he had, slowly subsided .At the back of all their minds was the fact that Kili and the baby would be safe and now the worry was over . " How's Kili doing ? " Thorins voice rumbled from somewhere " 

"He's doing fine .The midwife says he's worn out and he's lost some blood but there's nothing to worry about " Thorin nodded "Can we see him? " Bilbo looked hopeful .

"You can go and see him but not all at once ,Bilbo you go first ". The little man let go of Bofur's hand .

"You go I'll still be here when you come out " Bilbo gave Bofur's hand a quick squeeze and then disappeared through the double doors . Bofur headed off to find coffee and once alone the little group huddled together for a family hug . "I can't wait to meet him " Dwalins face brimmed with excitement .

"His names Frerin ." Thorin pulled back and studied Fili .

"You called him Frerin ? " Fili nodded.

"Kili loves the name and it seemed right . Thorin pulled his son close and pressed a gentle kiss into his hair

"Thankyou ". There was suddenly a sniff and someone blew their nose .Startled by the sound Fili looked around .

"Dwalin are you crying ?" Wiping away tears the big man shook his head .

No something in my eye ". Fili smirked .

"You big softy come here .

 

Kili was almost asleep when Bilbo entered, and the little man sat himself quietly at the side of the bed. He gazed lovingly at his son . His family was growing and now he had a grandson .Bilbo peeked into the little crib and studied the little bundle , suddenly he was aware of a hand taking his and Kili opened his eyes and smiled . " Meet your grandson , Dad this is Frerin ."


	25. A Home for Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thankyou to WithywindlesDaughter for showing me how to post pictures. I settled on this one because it had one of Dwalins handknitted hats on :)

 

Philip and Killian Durin would like to announce the arrival of their baby boy .Frerin Durin born on the 1.10.16 .

 

"Do you think that's okay ? " Kili turned to his blonde Alpha who was busy nuzzling into his lovers neck .

"Humm ,sorry what did you say ? " .

 

Kili huffed as he felt Fili move to begin nibbling on his earlobe instead ."Do you think that's enough on the announcement cards ?" Fili quickly glanced and then nodded.

"Its perfect Kili ,what else is there to say , just look how cute he looks in that hat Dwalin knitted for him"

 

"He does look kinda cute " Kili smiled at the picture .Bilbo had taken it a couple of days after they returned home .The hospital had kept Kili in, just to be safe, he had lost so much blood but now they were all back home and baby Frerin was safely installed in his brightly coloured nursery .

 

"Of course he's cute ,he is our child after all " Kili giggled and snuggled a little closer to his Alpha .Fili had taken time from work to be with Kili and baby Frerin .The blonde had taken perfectly to parenting and baby Frerin was his most content when he was in his fathers arms .

 

"Did Thorin tell you that Great Grampa Thrain is coming to visit ." Kili shook his head

 

"No he didn't say anything ,how long is he coming for?." Fili returned to nuzzling Kili's neck .

 

"Just a couple of days I think ".

 

Grampa Thrain arrived two days later and Dwalin was a nervous wreck and Thorin did his best to calm him .

 

The house looks perfect ,I don't know what your fussing about "Dwalin scowled .

 

"I told you ages ago that guest bathroom needed redecorating ,but you never did it"

Thorin rolled his eyes and headed for the fridge ,where the beers were chilling .

 

"That's because it didn't need doing and its perfectly fine " Behind him he was aware of his husband banging the cooking pots around .Pulling out two beers he handed one to Dwalin "I don't understand why you get so touchy when Thrain visits " Dwalin huffed .

 

"Its because I know he doesn't  approve of me , he's always thought you married beneath you " Thorin stopped ,pulling Dwalin to him and wrapping his arms around the big man to hold him still ". 

 

"That's not true and you know it " . Dwalin huffed a little and let his body relax against Thorins .

 

"That's how it feels ,like he's always judging me and thinking how much better off you would have been if you had married Thanduil Greenleaf " .

 

Thorin pressed a kiss to his husbands lips "I may have been wealthy ,but I wouldn't have been happy .You ,you great big oaf ,make me very happy and now we have even more reason to be happy with the addition of Kili and baby Frerin .I  really couldn't want for anything more ".

Dwalin chuckled "We are blessed ,aren't we " Thorin nodded

 

"I think so , now hurry up and change ,he'll be here in a minute ".

 

Grampa Thrain smelt of pipe tobacco and mothballs .Fili had been in awe of him ever since he was a child .Thrain would sit him on his knee and tell him tales of kingdoms and dragons ,of magical powers and legends of old. Now Fili was a father himself and the stories would be passed on to his son .

 

"Fili my boy come here " Fili was pulled into a powerful hug " Let me look at you "Fili stepped back and let Thrain look him over "Damm your handsome , you may not be of our blood my boy ,but you could be with that face of yours ,now where is this Omega ?" Fili grinned and taking Thrains hand led him to were Kili was feeding the baby .

 

"Thrain this is Kili . The brunette glanced up from baby Frerin and nodded, and this little one is baby Frerin ". Thrain stopped and looked at Fili .

 

"You called him Frerin ?" Fili nodded .

 

"We wanted his memory to live on ,it was Thorin's idea". The old man went quite and Fili could see tears collecting in his eyes .

 

Kneeling down took a closer look "Baby Frerin "it was almost a whisper to himself as though momentarily ,he was lost in his own memories . "You are beautiful baby Frerin ,welcome to the world ".

 

By the end of the two day visit Grampa Thrain was in love with not only baby Frerin but Kili too .

 

"You have a beauty there my lad " Thrain patted his grandson on the back ,a beautiful Omega that will bare you plenty of sons . Fili wasn't sure If Kili wanted lots of babies but he appreciated the sentiment ."Bet you have fun making them too ,don't you my boy ".Fili blushed and the old man gave him a wink " Don't be shy lad ,we all know what a dick is for " .

 

Thorin appeared ,just in time to spare Fili's blushes ."Thrain your car is hear " The old man pulled Fili into a hug .

 

"I'll be back for the wedding " Fili nodded " And give that gorgeous Omega a kiss from me won't you " Fili nodded again .

 

"I will " .Watching untill the car disappeared into the distance ,Fili and Thorin went back into the house .Pulling some beers from the fridge he handed one to Fili and one to Dwalin .

 

"Fili, Thrain asked me to give you this " Thorin handed Fili a crumpled envelope with he and Kili's name scrawled across it .

Fili studied the tatty envelope "What is it " Thorin shrugged .

 

"Beats me ,open it and see". Fili ripped the envelope open ,inside was a small note.

 

Fili I can't put into words how much it means for me to have met little Frerin ,

Treasure him Fili ,Keep him safe ,children are a gift from god and you are truly blessed .

This is Frerins St Christopher ,I have kept it on me ever since we lost my boy ,now I want baby Frerin to have it ,I hope wherever he travels and wherever his life takes him ,this will bring him home safe .

All my Love Grampa Thrain .xx

Fili handed the note to Thorin and the big brunette read it ,while clutching the little necklace tightly in his other hand .Fili watched as his fathers eyes filled with unshed tears and getting up he left the room .

 

Fili looked to Dwalin "Should we go after him " but Dwalin shook his head .

 

"Leave him be laddie ,he still grieves for his brother from time to time and he's best left alone with his thoughts " .Dwalin smiled squeezing Fili's hand "Come on lets make some tea and then I want another cuddle of that grandson of mine .

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	26. Boys night out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wetting the babies head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou so much for comments and kudos .While looking for baby beanie pic's I stumbled across these hand knitted pants :) nice

/>kili hadn't taken notice of Dwalins knitting until now .They had all got so use to seeing the big man with needles in his hands that in the end they had paid very little attention to it .

Working his way through the huge pile of items he smiled at how beautifully they had been made ,each one was a mini masterpiece .He also  noticed how random the knits had become towards the end and Kili decided that some would certainly get more wear than others .

 

The boys had gone out to wet the babies head .Kili had been given the option to go but had felt it was a little too early to leave baby Frerin .Bilbo and Bofur had offered to babysit but with Kili deciding not to go out they were more than happy to join the others in celebrating baby Frerins arrival .

 

Bilbo and Bofur had become increasingly close since baby frerin's birth and often now Bofur would stay over .On nights when this happened Kili chose to stay at Fili's ,which thrilled Dwalin and Thorin as it meant they got extra cuddles of their gorgeous grandson.

 

Kili had settled little Frerin in his crib and the little baby had gone straight to sleep. Seating  himself at his laptop he decided to post just a few pictures of Frerin on his facebook page .After the negative comments he'd had last time, he hadn't posted anything but bursting with pride at their beautiful new son Kili decided that, just a few select photo's wouldn't hurt .

 

The boys had gone into town .Avoiding Fili's usual haunts they opted for one of the nice trendy bars that had recently sprung up in the centre .

It was a select group .Bilbo ,Bofur, Dwalin ,Thorin ,Fili .Legolas and Gilmi.  Fili had plenty of  other friends he could have invited but he felt that could wait for another time.

It was especially good to see Legs and Gilmi and the boys chattered non stop ,leaving the oldies to talk between themselves .It was all very civilised until Bofur introduced a round of shots ,black Sambuca .Bilbo looked physically ill after he had drank his and Fili found himself wondering if Bilbo had ever had a shot before ,probably not .

From then on what had been a civilised drinkies got rather messy .Dwalin ,who was always up for a challenge bought the next round of shots .Fili wasn't sure what is was,probably some sort of flavoured vodka but he downed it and the next two that arrived in quick succession .

 

Bilbo was already beginning to look a little green when Thorin arrived with his shots and excusing himself left for some fresh air . Bofur sensing Bilbo was struggling ,gallantly emptied both his and Bilbo's shot glass .Fili still didn't know Bofur that well but he had the impression that he was well practised at drinking shots ,unlike his poor boyfriend .

 

It wasn't until Bilbo had been gone several minutes that the boys became aware that some sort of scuffle had broken out outside .The whole bar could clearly hear raised voices  ,even over the loud music and one sounded very like Bilbo's . Bofur who had been next to Fili at the bar must have thought so to and the man moved quickly to the exit door with Dwalin and then Fili close behind .They arrived in time to see Bilbo throw a punch ,only to have one right back which made the little man stumble backwards and loosing his balance he hit the ground hard .

 

Bard stood there looking smug ,surrounded by three of his friends ,all laughing as Bilbo struggled to get back on his feet .

"Now Laddie that looks an unfair fight to me " Dwalin stepped forward, from behind Fili to position himself in front of Bard "How about you take on someone your own size eh? ".

Bard recoiled a little but egged on by his friends ,stood his ground ".Behind Dwalin, Fili and Bofur helped Bilbo to his feet .The little man was clearly furious ,his eyes glazed with tears and a nasty split on his lip .

 

"Bilbo what happened ?" Dwalin's voice remained calm as he asked, all the time eyeing up Bard .

 

"I came out for air and I heard them talking ,they were talking about Kili and baby Frerin ".Bilbo gulped for air and then continued "They called him a slut ,they said he was a dirty Omega who would happily spread his legs for anyone ".

 

Fili's fist hit Bard full in the face ,rage coursed through his body but at the same time he blinked back tears of frustration ,how could anyone call his beloved Kili a whore ,Kili who was so careful ,so innocent so precious . He didn't see the return blow but he felt it and stumbled backward ,only to be caught by  Bofur .

 

"Hey steady now laddie " Dwalin had taken a swing at Bard but the man had ducked out of the way ,only to meet Bofur's fist . Staggering backward Bard tried to find his balance only to receive another blow from Dwalin

"That's my son in law and my grandchild your slandering laddie " .

From then on it was a frenzy of fists .Thorin held Legolas and Gilmi back ,refusing to let them join in the fight and Bilbo had retreated back, busy trying to stem the blood that came from his top lip .

 

"What if I told you that your precious Omega spread his legs for me .He looked so needy as I fucked him ,I bet you can't even be sure the babies yours "

 

"Fili flung himself forward only to meet Bard's fist ,"You bastard ,This is all because Kili didn't want you ,isn't it ."Fili threw a punch which this time connected with Bards jaw .

 

Bard recoiled "Your welcome to the little cock whore " Dwalins fist connected with Bard, only this time he didn't get back up his body lying prone on the pavement. They had drawn quite a crowd and Dwalin glanced behind him ,Thorin was there and the others ,poor Bilbo and Fili looked a mess but it was worth it to see that scumbag lying unconscious on the ground .

 

"Name " Bilbo glanced up at Bofur who threw him a wink "Bilbo Baggins " .

 

"Okay Mr Baggins ,PC Clarke here will take you to your cell " With a final glance behind the others watched as Bilbo was led away.

 

"Name ?" Fili Durin " Right Fili you need to see the medic ,follow constable Blake and he'll show you the way "

 

"Name ?"

 

"Dwalin Durin "

 

"Okay cell number six,someone will call you soon for questioning ". Bofur was last and after giving his details he was also led off to the cells to cool off ,he also would be questioned later .Thorin watched as the family were led away ,it seemed that Bilbo had started the fight even though he had been provoked and it looked to Thorin as though Bard and his friends would walk free.

 

Approaching the reception Thorin waited .Finally PC Clarke reappeared "What will happen to them ? " Thorin hoped to goodness there wouldn't be serious charges .

 

"We'll let them cool off in the cells for the night ,we won't start questioning them till tomorrow ,when they have all calmed down but they will get a warning at the most ,so don't go worrying yourself okay ".

Thorin relaxed "Thankyou ,I'll call in the morning " PC Clarke nodded "Night then ".

 

When Thorin got home the house was quite and Kili and the baby where asleep . Pouring himself a whisky he slumped in his armchair .It had been quite a night and however tempted he had been to wade in as well ,he had been conscious that someone had to be there for Kili ,imagine the young Omega waking up to find his whole family in jail. Popping his head around the door he peeked in at baby Frerin .The little boy was breathing softly and as Thorin approached he snuffled ,repositioning himself so Thorin could see his face .

 

"Night night baby Frerin , I hope you realize what a crazy ,unpredictable family you have been born into ".

leaning forward he pressed a gentle kiss to warm skin. "Sleep well my little one."

 

Finishing in the bathroom Thorin went to retire ,on the bed was a note and what looked like a scarf .Picking up the paper he read "Thorin found these among Frerin's baby clothes ,I think they must be yours or Dwalin's .Hope you had a fun night Kili ".Thorin looked in horror ,when the hell was he supposed to wear these :)

 

 Kili was first up and immediately noticed Fili's absence .After feeding and dressing himself and Frerin he went downstairs to wait for Thorin and Dwalin .Fili had been out with the family and the Omega kept telling  himself there would be an reasonable explanation .

 

Ten minutes later Thorin appeared and after switching on the coffee to brew, joined Kili ."Where's Fili ? "

Thorin hesitated "Kili there was a bit of an incident last night and ,let's just say the boys were put up in alternative accommodation" .

 

"Kili frowned "What do you mean ,what incident ?" .

 

Thorin sighed "Let me make coffee and then I'll fill you in ".

 

Kili stared speechless as Fili wandered into the kitchen .Handing baby Frerin to Thorin  he immediately ran to his Alpha "Fili ,look at you ,your such a mess "

Fili huffed "Thanks " despite the remark Fili let himself relax into his Omegas arms .Kili looked on wide eyed as Dwalin ,Bofur and Bilbo wandered in all sporting serious black eyes ,bruises and split lips . 

"What the hell happened ?" The little Omega looked seriously cross and folding his arms he settled in front of the boys ."I'm not leaving without an explanation ."

 

That night in bed Thorin snuggled into his husband "How are you feeling ?" After calming down ,Kili had done a great job of nursing the boys and with hot baths and pain killers they all felt a little better ."I still can't believe Bilbo started a fight " Dwalin chuckled .

 

"Well he did and I have the bruises to prove it .Not that I regret it for one moment " Thorin pulled his husband close "Do you ever think people will leave our boys in peace ? " Thorin pressed a kiss onto his lovers forehead .

"About that I have an Idea."

  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	27. A cosy night in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little loving for all our boys :)

Bilbo and Bofur had gone to the pub ,it was quiz night and Bilbo was now an official team member .Kili couldn't remember the last time the two men had spent a night away from one another and Kili was thrilled that Bofur had become a part of their family now .

Thorin had cooked a large chilli and the four boys sat around the kitchen table eating and exchanging good natured banter whilst downing a few beers .  
Kili had already settled little Frerin in the nursery, the one that had been especially decorated for him and he knew it pleased his two Grampa's when their little grandchild stayed over .

Life had quickly settled into some sort of routine and baby Frerin had slotted nicely into their lives ,Fili worked hard and was often kept late and that was beginning to concern both Thorin and Dwalin. Their son often came home looking tired and worn out ,they also knew that it was beginning to worry Kili ,Fili never saw or had time with little Frerin ,their child always being tucked up in bed by the time the blonde got home .

With this in mind, Dwalin made he and Thorin's exscuses and said they were going to turn in early as it had been a long and tiring day .Fili volunteered to clean up but was shooed away by Dwalin saying it could wait for the morning ,then grabbing Thorin's hand the two elder men headed upstairs .

"If I didn't know better I would suspect those two are up to no good ".

  
Kili smiled softly"I don't think it's anything more than they worry about you ,how tired you look lately"

The Omega gently wrapped his arms around his lover and nuzzled in ."You look exhausted ,why don't we have an early night ,the sleep would do you good ".They stopped briefly to look in at little Frerin ,who was fast asleep in his cot, leaning forward Fili pressed a kiss on his sons forehead .

  
"He's had a busy day ". Kili cooed "Grampa Dwalin took him to the park and they fed the ducks" .Fili felt a fuzzy warmth as he listened to Kili tell him about Frerin's day and he pulled his Omega close .

  
"How about we take him out at the weekend ,somewhere nice just the three of us ". Kili was keen to agree ,nothing would make him happier than to see Fili spend some quality time with their son, They could pack a picnic ,head out into the county for the afternoon.

Once Fili had showered he felt a whole lot better ,settling himself next to Kili he scrolled through his facebook page It was the usual thing ,nights out ,relationship updates but one post caught his attention ,someone had posted that Lindir was expecting and that the Alpha in question had abandoned the pregnant Omega not wanting anything to do with the child ,Kili lent in to see what had caught his Alpha's attention .

  
"Is that Lindir ,the friend of Legolas ? " Fili nodded " he's expecting ? "

  
"Looks that way and it seems the father won't take any responsibility ,I'm going to call Legolas in the morning ,find out more " Kili sat back against the pillows ,there it was, that instinct to protect Lindir ,it was still there in Fili ,despite being happy and settled with him and baby Frerin and Kili felt a sharp pang of jealousy in the pit of his stomach .  
"I can't believe any decent Alpha would do this " Fili continued to rant and hardly noticed when his Omega switched off his lamp and disappeared under the covers .  
Kili fought back the tears he knew he was being irrational and part of him felt really sorry for Lindir ,Kili imagined how he would have felt if he had become pregnant and had to go on and raise the child without his Alpha by his side but Fili was his Alpha and he really didn't want to share .  
"Kili "The blondes voice was soft and gentle fingers pulled back the covers so that he could see his love .  
"Kili please look at me " .The brunette slowly turned to connect with concerned blue eyes .  
"Kili I'm sorry ,I didn't think ,It's just that, the thought of any Alpha just abandoning his child ,whoever it might be just horrifies me ,how could anyone be so cruel".Reaching forward he pulled Kili too him, holding him close  
"You and Frerin are everything to me , I love you both so very much"

Fili kissed him ,they hadn't kissed like this for a while not since Frerin had arrived .The kiss was hot and messy ,full of erotic intent and Kili responded by kissing back just as forcefully .  
"Kili I love you ,only you " Fili's breath was hot against his skin and Kili's body immediately began to respond ,he could already feel the moisture between his legs .Kili Gently pulled at Fili's Tee shirt, encouraging his lover to remove it and then removed his own he desperately needed to feel the softness of Fili's skin against his own .  
"Will Dwalin and Thorin hear us ? " Fili shook his head.  
"They will be asleep " and now faced with his lovers exposed flesh he made the most of it , especially concentrating on the Omega's pert little nipples .  
Kili keened as Fili worked methodically down his body until he stopped at the space between his legs.  
"Dam it Kili ,your so beautiful "His blonde buried his head and inhaled the scent , nothing or no one smelt as good as Kili did.

"I thought the idea was that Fili got an early night " Thorin huffed as he tried to concentrate on his book .The sound of the headboard being banged against the wall and creaking bedsprings were the tell tail signs that there son was not getting very much rest at all ,the opposite in fact .Dwalin grinned and lowered his magazine .  
"It's good to know their back shagging ,we might get more bairnes ". Thorin glared at his smug looking husband .  
"Give the boy a break ,he's only just had little Frerin " .  
"Aye but another one would be nice don't you think ,one each to take to the park" .

"Your a big softly ,you know that " Thorin lent forward and placed a soft kiss on his husbands lips "Now what say we put the TV on and give those boys some privacy".

Fili woke first and pressed a gentle kiss on his Omegas forehead .The smell of sex and Kili's scent hung heavy in the room and it took all Fili's self control not to wake Kili up and ravish him all over again . At the back of his mind was Lindir , he needed to talk to Legolas and find out more ,it wasn't that he had feelings for the Omega , quite the opposite he was crazy in love with Kili ,it was just that all his instincts screamed protect, it was just the natural thing to do .

"Hi Legs it's me " Legolas sighed on the other end of the phone .

"I suppose you've heard the news " Fili could sense the despair in his friends voice .

"Yeah it's all over face book ,is it true ? " "I'm afraid so ,Lindir's four months gone ,he had been able to hide it up until now ".

"Do we know who the father is " . Fili heard Legolas hesitate on the other end of the phone ".

"If I tell you Fili ,promise you won't do anything stupid ,please ". Fili felt confused

"No why would I ,it's just I'm concerned that's all ." "It's Bard ,the Alpha that abandoned him is Bard ".

 

The next day Fili left work early ,he wanted to see Legolas ,find out the whole story ,not just the gossip that was now all over his face book page .His friend wandered back clutching two coffees and handing one to Fili settled himself in the seat opposite .

"So tell me about Lindir ,what will happen to him ? ".Legolas set down his coffee .

"That depends ,obviously Bard wants nothing to do with the child or Lindir for that matter but he reckoned without Elrond ,Lindir's father ,Elrond is a big hotshot in the city ,worth a small fortune ,it was quite a shock when poor Lindir turned out to be an Omega ,he's had quite a tough time of it ".Legolas paused

"It doesn't  help matters that Lindir was too frightened and come clean ,it was only when he was four months gone that the pregnancy was discovered .Of course Elrond went ballistic ".

Fili groaned " But Bard of all people " Legolas agreed falling back into his chair "

"I know of course he won't take responsibility but you can bet Elrond will insist that he takes a paternity test and as Lindir insists that Bard is the only person he has ever slept with he will undoubtedly be the father.

"And when they prove the child is Bards ?".

"Bard will be given two choices ,either he marries Lindir ,which in my mind is the wrong thing to do "

Fili interrupted "Why do you say that ? "

Legolas paused "The truth is Fili I don't think he has the ability to remain faithful and Lindir deserves better "Fili agreed the Bard he knew could never appreciate just what a special gift it was to love an Omega and have them bare your child ."The second option is that the case goes to court ,my father would represent Lindir and bleed Bard of every penny and more probably ".

"So what happens now ? .

Legolas shrugged "Now Lindir will be moved to live with us until the baby arrives and then Elrond will probably move him somewhere quiet ,so he can raise the child in peace ".

Fili couldn't help but think that ultimately Lindir was the one being punished but he let it go ,in the end these weren't his choics to make ,his loyalty lay with Kili and baby Frerin .


	28. A heavy Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short and sad but I wanted to get back to updating this story regularly .  
> Thankyou all for your lovely Kudos and comments .  
> With this chapter written I think I will be able to get back on track .

The phone call came out of the blue ,they had all been to the lakehouse for a couple of days and this time Bilbo and Bofur had tagged along .

Bilbo had been immediately taken with the place and could easily see why his son had fallen in love with it .The weekend had been perfect ,despite the lateness of the year .Late summer sun had shed a gentle warmth and the bronzed leaves glowed red and gold and the whole place felt calming and tranquil .

The two younger boys had stayed in bed for the best part of the first day ,with so many grandparents on hand to help with baby Frerin ,they had found time for one another .They had taken time to explore one another again ,they had fucked hard and then had lazy sex after which they held each other relishing the warmth and closeness of their bodies,neither of them in any hurry to move . 

Dwalin had quickly taken Kili's role and little Frerin was constantly either balanced on one arm or being jiggled about on the large mans knee making the little boy squeal with laughter. Thorin was  playing a noisy game of peekaboo which had his little grandson giggling and the happy sounds travelled up through the air to the young lovers lying in bed .

"I think we have lost our son " Fili nuzzled his Omega "We may never get him back you know" Kili giggled snuggling into Fili's warmth .

"Were they always like this? " Fili moved to look at his brunette and looped a strong arm around the Omega ,pulling him close .

"As long as I can remember ,I know I had a really happy childhood and you were part of it for a long time remember "

Kili hesitated "I can't remember much before we met you " Fili extended a hand and gently ran his fingers through his lovers hair,Kili didn't always open up about his childhood ,well the little bit before he moved next to Fili.

"I think Bilbo was sad and unhappy , he still mourned the loss of my mum and I was often sent to play in my room ,alone ".Fili lent forward pressing a soft kiss to his lovers brow .

"Our lives would have been so very different if we hadn't moved , your family saved us Fili and I will always be grateful".

"I will always remember the day you arrived , I drove Dad crazy ,until they finally gave in and bought me round to meet you "

"Imagine if we'd known then that we'd have ended up having a baby of our own ".Fili hummed

"I think I loved you the moment I saw you ,not sexually ,that came later but I loved you then ".

Kili pressed his lips to Fili's instigating a new bout of breathless kisses "Fuck me " brown eyes met blue and how could Fili resist .

 

The phone call came about two hours after they had arrived home . Kili was settling Frerin in his crib and Bilbo and Bofur had gone .Thorin walked into the kitchen ,the colour drained from his face .

"What is it ,what's happened ?" Dwalin knew something was wrong and was up in a flash .

"It's Thrain " Thorin was still staring at his phone "He's in hospital ,I have to go ". The brunette turned grabbing his coat from the back of the chair .

Dwalin was quick to follow "What is it ,what's happened ? " Thorin was already half way out the door .

"He's had a stroke ,they've taken him to hospital ,I have to go ".Dwalin headed back into the kitchen to grab his coat but Thorin stopped him "No Dwalin stay here with the boys " Dwalin looked hurt and made to argue but after Thorin's reassurance that he would call him with any news he finally huffed in defeat .

"Then take Fili ,please ".Thorin paused and nodded ,he needed some support ,they hadn't told him how serious the stroke had been but having Fili there may help .

Fili hadn't seen Thorin cry ,not really cry but now the man sat opposite him ,openly weeping.

The stroke had been serious and there was little chance of Thrain recovering ,even if he did ,he would be a vegetable with no quality of life what so ever .The bright light that was Fili's grampa now lay quietly on the hospital bed ,his breathing painful and laboured .

"Thorin I'm going to get some coffee " It was gone two in the morning and they had been at Dain's beside for several hours .Thorin looked exhausted he was sitting quietly, clutching his fathers hand ,afraid to let go ."Do you want anything ?" Thorin glanced up momentarily ,eyes red from his crying .

"No lad ,but you get yourself something ,you must be starving ".Fili wasn't hungry but he needed a break and wandered off to the soulless café to find some coffee .Dwalin had asked him to call so once he was settled he pulled out his phone .

"Dwalin it's Fili " The voice on the other end of the phone was sleepy .

"Fili lad ,how is he and how is Thorin ?".

"It's not good ,he'll be lucky to make the night ,Thorins taken it badly " Fili could hear Dwalin cursing on the other end of the phone .

"I should be there for him ,shit, why  did I let him stop me going ,look after him lad ,he'll take this badly ,It'll bring back all the memories of Frerin ,you'll need to be strong ".

Finally Fili managed to persuade Dwalin to wait till the morning and make his journey to the hospital and Fili was quick to reassure  him that everything would be okay and that he needed to go back to sleep so reluctantly the big man agreed and finally bid him goodnight .

Making his way back to Thrain's room Fili paused for a second,the last time they had been in a hospital it had been for Frerin's birth an exciting time full of joy .Now life's circle was playing out in full and the angels were about to take away from them Thorin's father and Fili's beloved Grandfather .

Thrain eventually passed away quietly in the early hour of the morning ,his body just gave up . Thorin sobbed openly ,gripping tightly to Fili and holding him close .Fili cried ,hot tears streaming down his face ,Thrain hadn't made it to the wedding or the christening and Fili felt cheated but he took comfort in the brief visit the old man had made earlier in the year and the fact that he had spent time with both Kili and Baby Frerin he would always hold on to those happy memories .Both men walked quietly into the small chapel located in the hospital each lost in their own thoughts ,Thorin looked grey and Fili just wanted to get him home so Dwalin could care for him but there were things to sort first and it would take a little time .

The peace and coolness of the chapel was soothing to the soul and both men sat there for almost an hour lost in their own thoughts before finally moving .

Fili drove just as the sun was creeping over the horizon ,it was going to be a lovely day but sad ,this was the first day they faced without Thrain .

Thorin looked shattered and within  minutes of being in the car had nodded off ,so Fili let him sleep .With one hand gripping the wheel he reached up and clutched the little St Christopher that Thrain had given them on his final visit, baby Frerin would never get to know his great grandpa in person now but Fili would tell him just how wonderful he had been ,through his magical stories .

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life after Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm back with an update on our little family :)

Thorin had mourned Thrain, Fili had seen his father retreat inwardly and fight with his emotions but whenever they were needed Dwalins large and comforting arms were there to wrap themselves around him and whisper in his ear that everything would be okay.  
Thorin had cried more than Fili thought he would but there was nothing wrong with that and the family dealt with it the best they could, life had to go on and Thrain would have wanted Thorin to get on with his life.

Baby Frerin was a constant source of distraction and the little boy's antics kept everyone amused, only the other day he had taken his first tentative steps assisted by Kili and Grampa Dwalin and the smile of his Grampa Thorin's face was worth a thousand gold coins.

Bilbo and Bofurs relationship was still going strong and they had gone away on holiday together. Kili had teased his father horribly about it and Bilbo for his part had taken all the teasing in good grace and yes, Kili he had packed his lube, condoms and his speedo's and yes Fili he would post some pictures on Instagram.

It was on a quiet Friday afternoon that the phone rang, Kili was taking an afternoon nap with baby Frerin and Dwalin was at work, so it was Thorin that answered. "Thorin Oakenshield? "

"Yes speaking", Since Thrain's death, Thorin hated phone calls that started like this.

"Hi, you don't know me but I'm Mr. Grey, I own the boathouse in Rivendale " Thorin immediately felt a sense of relief, his little family had become so very precious to him.

"I have some new's concerning the property, and I know that you rent it on a regular basis". Thorin wasn't sure where this conversation was heading but he confirmed that he did indeed rent the house on a regular basis, for himself and his family.

"Well, I'm sorry to inform you that the property has gone on the market, I'm not getting any younger and I can no longer manage the upkeep.I know that you are booked to visit in a couple of weeks time and we will honor your reservation but after that, I'm afraid it will be out of my hands ". Thorin felt a huge wave of disappointment, they had visited the boathouse for years now, Fili had spent nearly every summer there as a child and the place held such a lot of memories of him .

" I'm sad to hear that and It's very kind of you to let us know, we'll miss the place ".Thorin was polite and thanking Mr. Grey,he finished the call, he knew that he would have to break the news to the others and that Fili imparticular would be heartbroken, he also knew that Dwailn had wanted little Frerin to have the same happy memories of the place that Fili and Kili had, so finishing his mug of tea he reached for his coat and after scribbling a breif note to Kili, telling him that he had popped into town for a couple of hours, he headed for the door, this little family had endured more than enough sadness recently but this time he might be able to do something to prevent it.

 

 

January had come and gone and the light nights of February made the days feel longer and less dark.They were traveling to the boathouse for the very last time and there was an overriding feeling of melancholy in the car. 

 

"I'm going to miss these trips " Fili slung his arm around Kili and pulled him close. Kili snuggled into his side, he had been visiting the boathouse almost as long as Fili, and the place held a lot of memories for him as well.He and Fili had made love for the first time there and he blushed at the memory and even more important it had been the place were baby Frerin had been conceived.

Dwalin Huffed "Well won't miss that kitchen " He glanced at Thorin "That cooker has needed replacing for years and the whole place is in dire need of a lick of paint. Thorin smirked.

"Really I hadn't noticed " Dwalin glared at his husband.

"That's because you never cook, you are always sitting with a beer in your hand, I'm the one that has to prepare the meals " Thorin laughed.

"I catch the fish " Dwalin huffed again.

"No Thorin, we catch the fish, remember? "To be honest Fili didn't remember anyone ever catching any fish and he and Kili giggled in the back as Dwalin and Thorin continued to exchange good-humored banter for the next couple of hours.

 

It was just before five when they finally parked up, and a perfect time to arrive because they were just in time to see the sunset across the water and they all sat quietly until the sun finally disappeared below the horizon.

"Damm that was pretty " Dwalin broke the silence, Thorin hummed in agreement.

 

"Come on we'd better get little Frerin inside, he'll be getting cold "Dwalin nodded 

"There's someone here, there's a car parked outside " Dwalin frowned but Thorin just shrugged.

"Maybe it's the new owners, we can meet them " Dwalin folded his arms. 

"I don't want to meet them "Thorin laughed.

"Come on they may be nice " Dwalin frowned

"I'm sure they are, it's just " Thorin reached over and taking Dwalins hand in his, he gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I know but we can't be rude ". Reluctantly they climbed out of the car and with Fili carrying a sleeping baby Frerin in his arms, headed for the house.

Walking in they were immediately greeted by an elderly man with snow white hair and matching beard.

"Thorin Oakensheild? "Thorin nodded, the old man smiled and extended a hand ."Gandalf Grey, it's lovely to meet you at last and this must be your family " Thorin took a moment to introduce everyone and Dwalin looked at him a little bemused.

"I wanted to be here personally to hand the keys over to you, I can't tell you how happy I am to pass the place over to someone who loves it as much as I always have " Thorin smiled.

"It's in safe hands I promise you " Gandalf looked relieved, then spotting baby Frerin in Fili arms, proceeded to coo and cluck.

Dwalin frowned "It's all a bit much for a couple of days away isn't it " Thorin turned to him and grinned.

"That's because I bought it " Dwalin's jaw dropped.

"You what " Thorin pulled him into a hug,"I could bare to lose this place, so I bought it with the money from Thrain " Dwalin starred at him with disbelief.

"Outside now " Dwalin caught hold of Thorin's arm and made for the door and after Pacing up and down for a moment Dwalin finally came to a halt in front of his husband.

"You didn't think to tell me " Thorin shrugged.

"I wanted it to be a surprise, I thought you would be happy " Dwalin hesitated.

"I am but Thorin, can we afford this? " Grinning Thorin lend forward and kissed his beloved.

"Thrain left a considerable sum and we can continue to rent it out, let us call it an investment for our old age ". Dwalin moved closer, locking his arms around his husband.

"What you and I " Thorin nodded.

"I can fish and you can do your knitting and the kids can come and stay as often as they like ". Dwalin smiled into the kiss.

"Have I told you how much I love you Mr. Oakensheild " Thorin shook his head.

"Not lately " Dwalin laughed and kissed Thorin again.

"Well I do and the first thing I want is a new kitchen, now let's go tell the boys". Dwalin immediately disappeared indoors but Thorin hung back for a moment and looked at the sky. "Thankyou Thrain ". Then smiling to himself he followed Dwalin inside .

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I have sat back and read everyone else's great stories for a while now, so I thought I should update.  
> Feedback is precious and comments would be lovely :)

**Author's Note:**

> A short chapter just wanted to get things underway :)


End file.
